A Silver Glass Tomorrow
by TDWidow
Summary: Middle Earth is on the eve of war. With her baby coming closer, Raélowen Mirimë follows her heart to Minas Tirith. But after the war is over, she's left in a world that she must one day leave behind. [Sequel to Immortal Night and Beyond Morning]
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is the third and final installment of my Raélowen/Legolas trilogy, which begun with "Immortal Night" and "Beyond Morning." I hope you enjoy it! This first prologue chapter pretty much just recaps the first two stories. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Tolkien's characters. My characters include Raélowen, Calíme, Emeriel, Colindor, Guana, Marek, Daelin, and Shamiel, as well as a couple other smaller characters.

…

Middle Earth is changing. In just a few short years of the world, events have taken place to alter the future forever.

The grandest and most important tale of my time is the discovery of the One Ring and the efforts of the Free Peoples to destroy it. The Ring has already changed the world.

But my story comes in later than the beginning of the Fellowship's great quest. At a point, the two journeys converge, but I must start at the beginning.

I was born in Rohan many years ago. My parents had no other children that I am aware of, but all of my history was destroyed long ago. Before I had reached a year old, a hoard of goblins came down from the Misty Mountains and destroyed my village. I was kidnapped, as were several other children.

Eventually leaving Rohan, the goblins wandered north too close to the forest of Lothlórien. They were slain, I was rescued, and in the year 3000 of the Third Age, I was adopted as a citizen of Caras Galadhon. I was a year old.

There I lived peacefully for many years while dark events swirled in the air outside the protected realm of Lórien. I grew up faster than any Elf would have and as a child, I was always a little lonely. I became close friend with Emeriel Niere and Calíme Serewen, two maidens of the city when I was older.

Something happened of great importance when I was barely into womanhood. Lady Galadriel brought me before her mirror one night when I was a teenager. When I looked into the water, she told me that I saw my destiny. I didn't understand.

The darkness that I didn't know existed finally reached Lórien in February of 3019. I was 20 years old. The Fellowship of the Ring, having just lost Gandalf the Gray in Moria, sought refuge in our city.

While they spent the night within our protected borders, I sought out the only Elf among them: Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. He was what I had seen in the Mirror. We spent the night together.

He and the Fellowship left the next morning. But during the night, Legolas had given me something. Galadriel brought me back to her Mirror. Her ancient magic awakened a new life for me – one that had been given to me by my lover. My human self fell aside and I emerged as one of the Elfkind.

Legolas managed to return once to me, called back by Galadriel. His second parting was too much for me to bear and with a sad farewell to my only home, I left Lothlórien. It took days, but Galadriel had told me to make for Edoras, so I crossed the plains of Rohan on foot.

On the journey, I encountered the citizens of Edoras fleeing for Helm's Deep. Lady Éowyn, niece of the King, was their leader, as her uncle had led the warriors against foul beasts called wargs. She informed me that Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli of the Fellowship had left Edoras with them and were battling the wargs.

I followed them to Helm's Deep, but the journey was difficult. I was plagued with fainting spells and immense pain. It faded with Legolas's arrival at the fortress, but it was a sad meeting. Aragorn, Legolas's closest friend, had seemingly been killed in battle.

With Aragorn's safe return, Legolas and I suddenly realized the source of my fainting – I was pregnant. I remained hidden deep in the caves for the duration of the battle.

It was then that I met a Rohirrim woman named Gauna. She was a widow with a young son named Daelin. We began talking and soon I had told her my whole story. It was very strange for me to be among humans, especially Rohirrim. They were my true kin.

A host of Lothlórien Elves, led by my good friend Haldir, arrived at Helm's Deep to aide the Rohirrim. To my shock, Emeriel and Calíme were ushered into the caves as well. Emeriel had accompanied Colindor, her husband, and Calíme had followed the army out of loneliness.

We won the battle by morning, but the night was not without shock or sorrow. Emeriel accidentally revealed to all of us that she too was pregnant. Calíme admitted to falling in love with another maiden who had since sailed West. But most horrible, Haldir was killed by the Uruk-Hai during the night.

Middle Earth is in turmoil. Far worse things will happen, I fear. I do not know what kind of world my child will be born into. By the grace of the Valar, I can only pray for a peaceful future.


	2. Fire in the Dark

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Thanks for the reviews! All of these other chapters after the first one will be much more interesting. The first one's just to recap the first two stories in case you haven't read them. (Although if you'd like to read the first two, you're more than welcome, lol.)

**DISCLAIMER** Rae, Calíme, Emeriel, Colindor, Gauna, Marek, and Daelin. All mine. The others, not so much. Also, this chapter takes some dialogue from _Return of the King_, which was written by Peter Jackson, Phillipa Boyens, and Fran Walsh. Lovely talented people.

…

**March 4, Year 3019 of the Third Age**

Théoden King rode for Isengard. With him traveled Eomer and Gandalf, as well as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. The Rohirrim warriors were left to tend to the dead and rejoice with the living. The danger was past and soon the refugees began to leave the fortress and start their long journeys home.

Following Éowyn's lead, the people of Edoras gathered together and departed. It was as long a trek as it had been the first time, but the mood of the Rohirrim was decidedly different. There was grief and sorrow from those mourning a fallen loved one, but the hopeless despair I had sensed on the journey to Helm's Deep was gone.

I was able to marvel at the beauty of the Riddermark. Somewhere deep within my heart, I felt as if my past had never been destroyed. That morning, I looked upon Rohan and felt it was my home.

The journey was still long and it took several days to return to Edoras. The sight of the Golden Hall upon the hill was magnificent. I could sense the joy of the refugees to be home.

We had not long to wait before the King's host returned, bringing news of the destruction of Isengard. When I went out to greet Legolas, he grinned secretively, saying that he had someone who I should meet.

"Hullo Rae!"

"Pippin!" I cried, kneeling down to hug the hobbit. "I'm very pleased to see you well."

"And you're well too," he remarked. "Is it true that you're having Legolas's baby?" he asked frankly.

I felt warmth rush to my face and glanced accusingly at my lover. "I said nothing but a passing remark to Aragorn of worry for you. Hobbits have very keen ears," he said with innocent eyes.

Pippin was waiting for an answer. "Yes," I finally said. "It is true."

"Well congratulations then!" Another hobbit appeared.

Legolas put a hand on the second hobbit's shoulder. "This is Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"Everyone calls me Merry."

Legolas continued. "Merry, this is Lady Raélowen Mirimë of Lórien."

Merry quickly bowed. "My Lady."

I laughed. "I am really not as important as my name sounds."

Pippin meanwhile was regarding me curiously. "Rae, what happened?" he asked. "You're an Elf."

"Well of course she's an Elf, Pip!" Merry replied. "What else would she be?"

Pippin looked at me curiously. "Never mind."

It wasn't long before the two hobbits had left in search of dinner. "Pippin will not long keep a secret from his cousin," Legolas remarked.

I shrugged. "It makes no difference."

"I must see the King," Legolas said. He took my hands. "Come. First I must make sure that you are comfortable in his Hall."

"Legolas, no, I'm fine – "

He silenced me with a fiery kiss, full of pent-up heat and lust. "We must make sure your quarters are comfortable," he repeated.

"Well when you put it that way…"

…

We arrived late in the Golden Hall, just in time for the night of festivity. I stood in the back with the women of Edoras as Théoden addressed his people. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." My heart ached as I thought of Haldir and the other Lórien Elves now waiting in the Halls of Mandos. "Hail the victorious dead!"

As one, we all raised mugs to the dead. "Hail!"

While the evening began somberly, soon we were rejoicing. Rohan was safe and there was plenty of ale to remind everyone.

The high point of the evening for me was the spectacle put on my dear hobbit friends. Merry had joined Legolas and I and I had grown fond of him as well. As the night grew late and the ale had completely taken over their senses, Merry and Pippin climbed up on a table.

I don't recall what exactly they sang, but it pertained to ale and a place called the Green Dragon. I laughed and clapped in time with the song. There was certainly nothing like a hobbit for livening a celebration.

In a way, I envied the hobbits. Merry and Pippin had endured horrors of captivity and yet here they stood singing of a beloved tavern. I sought Pippin out after their show, just to give him a hug and express my gratitude.

…

Revelries in the Golden Hall lasted well into the night. As the Rohirrim and their guests drifted off to sleep, I noticed that Legolas was not among them.

I found him standing alone outside of Meduseld, his hood drawn. Quietly, I walked up beside him. "The night is calm," I said.

"It only appears calm," he replied and took my hand. "Something evil is stirring on the horizon."

Finally, I could see an orange glow growing past the far eastern mountains. "Is it him?" I asked softly.

"He is restless," was all Legolas said.

We were silent for a minute. "What is going to happen?" I finally asked.

Legolas looked at me. "I do not know, Meldanya. The Enemy is strong now." He kissed me softly. "Do not worry. Go to sleep."

I knew that that was his way of asking to be left alone. I nodded and returned to the room reserved as the women's bedroom in Meduseld.

But I could not sleep. The air was still and restless at the same time. Something was indeed wrong in the world.

I lay awake, staring into the darkness. The shadows of the room weighed heavily on my mind. The other women slept peacefully around me and I envied them.

All was quiet. The silence grew to stifling. My heart beat faster and faster. Something was coming. I glanced around the room wildly. We could not escape!

A cry suddenly broke the horrible quiet. I sat up in fear, afraid to move. More cries and commotion came from somewhere in the Golden Hall. I could feel that something horrible was happening. As the noise grew, other women began to stir. They looked around, half-asleep, before falling asleep again. They couldn't feel it. They couldn't feel the darkness all around us!

Just as suddenly as the disturbance started, it stopped. The other women slept peacefully on, but I lay terrified, unable to move. My eyes darted around the room. Moments went by; I don't know how long.

Finally, I couldn't take it any more. Silently, I left the room and wandered through the halls. I saw several cloaked figures clustered around an open doorway. As I got closer, I saw that Gandalf the White and a smaller figure were inside.

One of the figures turned around. "Lady Raélowen?" Aragorn asked.

Another turned. "Rae?" Legolas looked worried. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," I replied lamely. "What happened?"

Aragorn and Legolas shared a look. "Dark events," Legolas replied. "Images of fire."

I sighed. So much for a straight answer.

Then Aragorn said softly, "Master Peregrin lays ill." He gestured to the room.

"Pippin?" I asked fearfully.

Aragorn looked taken aback, but Legolas added, "She and Pippin met briefly while we stayed in Lothlorien."

With a nod, Aragorn simply replied, "Oh."

"What has he?" I asked. "What symptoms ail him?"

At that point, Gandalf emerged from the room and glanced at me. "His malady is in his mind. He is asleep now and no one is to wake him!" he commanded gruffly.

"Can I sit with him?" I asked in a small voice. I knew in my heart that Gandalf was kind, but he frightened me.

It was a moment before he answered. "Do not wake him," he repeated, then left. Aragorn followed and after a kiss, Legolas did too.

Pippin lay sleeping fitfully on a mattress on the floor. Pulling up a chair beside him, I kept watch all through the night. If he was cold, I covered him with a blanket. If he was hot, I lessened the coverings upon him. I brushed the sweaty hair from his forehead.

He awoke only once, just before dawn. "Rae?" he asked as he opened his eyes a little.

I nodded and smiled. "Este si, mellon nîn. Na sinome o tye."

I'm sure that he didn't understand but the soothing Elvish words calmed him enough to lull him back to sleep. Until the sun rose, I kept my vigil. With the first light of day, Gandalf returned, followed by Merry.

"Did he sleep through the night?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes Mithrandir," I replied. "He awoke only once, just a while ago."

Gandalf gave me a quick nod, then knelt at Pippin's side. Gently, he said, "Time to wake up, Peregrin my lad."

Mumbling, Pippin groggily opened his eyes. Gandalf whisked him away, with Merry following closely behind. Later that day, Gandalf left Edoras on Shadowfax, riding for Minas Tirith in Gondor. He took Pippin with him and I did not see them again.

…

Este si – Rest now (Quenya)

mellon nîn – my friend (Sindarin)

Na sinome o tye – I am here with you (Quenya)


	3. A Blaze on the Horizon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** The dates at the beginnings of these chapters are for the day that the chapter first starts. So this one technically starts on the 7th of March, then jumps five days to when the beacons are lit. Later on, the chapters are going to jump years, so I decided to just put dates on all of them.

**DISCLAIMER** I have my characters that I made up (Rae, Calíme, Emeriel, Colindor, Gauna, Daelin), but lovely Tolkien and/or his estate own all the canon characters. This chapter too contains dialogue from the movie, written by Peter Jackson, Phillipa Boyens, and Fran Walsh. All theirs.

…

**March 7, Year 3019 of the Third Age**

For four days after Gandalf rode with Pippin for Minas Tirith, Edoras was quiet. Most of the Rohirrim believed that the war was over. Saruman was defeated. The Uruk-Hai and wild men were destroyed and Rohan was safe.

Gauna, Daelin, and Marek had moved to Edoras permanently, as their village in the Westfold had been destroyed by the Wild Men before Helm's Deep. The Lórien Elves who had survived the Hornburg had returned to Caras Galadhon. Most planned to stay only to say good-bye before departing for the Grey Havens. Calíme, Emeriel, and Colindor, however, returned to Edoras with me. They knew the war was not over.

Legolas was quiet also. I knew he was worried about Pippin and Gandalf, but Aragorn had become strangely sullen. I knew Legolas worried about his friend. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Merry, the four members of the Fellowship who tarried in Edoras, stayed close in the Golden Hall.

I spent the days with the friends I held dear. Gauna, Daelin, Emeriel, Colindor, and Calíme passed those slow days by my side.

But on the morning of the fifth day, harried life was breathed into the city again. I saw Lord Aragorn running for the Golden Hall and my insatiable curiosity bid me to follow. He burst through the doors of Meduseld crying, "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

A tense silence fell over the hall as all eyes turned to Théoden King. Finally he spoke. "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

Meduseld erupted in flurry. Théoden and his marshals held short conference before each marshal departed to rouse the warriors of the Riddermark.

I found Legolas. "Will you ride?" I asked.

"Yes Meldanya. I will ride." He smiled though. "We have survived Helm's Deep and before. There will be no doom for me in Gondor." I let him go then, as he had much to do before riding.

Éowyn called me back into the Hall.

"Yes Lady Éowyn?" I said.

"We have a tradition in Rohan for the women of the court to ride to Dunharrow," she explained to me. "There we can give them proper farewell. Though you are but a visitor to Edoras, I invite you to ride with me to the encampment." She must have seen the gratitude in my face, for she put a hand on my shoulder. "I can see in your eyes the deep love you feel for him. I would that you have these few extra days with him."

I couldn't believe it. "Thank you so much, my Lady!" She smiled and left me.

So it was that after good-byes to Emeriel, Calíme, and Gauna, I rode behind the Lady Éowyn with the column of warriors. Legolas rode at the head of the column of warriors with Aragorn, Gandalf, and the King. It was a long ride to Dunharrow, taking two days, but to Éowyn and I, it felt far too short.

During the first night at the camp, Legolas came to me. "Strange things have happened," he said. He was dressed and armed for war.

"Legolas, the Rohirrim do not ride until dawn. What is going on?"

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell has come with urgent news. Gimli, Aragorn, and I are leaving at once."

"But the war! Théoden King will not ride until dawn." I did not understand what he was doing.

He put a finger to my lips. "Shh, Meldanya. We are not riding with the Rohirrim this time." His eyes darkened just a little. "We are taking the road to the Dimholt and then into the Dwimmorburg."

Confused, I asked, "What is the Dimholt? And the Dwimmorburg?"

After a moment, he only replied, "It is better that you do not know." But his eyes brightened once again and he took my hands and smiled. "Do not worry for us, Rae. The Grace of the Valar will deliver us through this battle. I will return and then we will be wed."

That caught me slightly off-guard. Sure. Now, as he's about to ride into battle and possibly death, does he bring up marriage. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Wed?" I asked coolly. "I know of no such promise between us." His face fell in such hurt that I felt bad about teasing him. "It is customary to ask for the maiden's hand before planning the wedding," I remarked.

He just glared at me. "Amusing," was all he said. I laughed.

His horse nickered from nearby. Sighing, he said, "I must go. Do not fear for me."

"If only I couldn't." He kissed me good-bye and I never wanted to let him go. That persistent horse nickered again and he pulled away.

"Good night," he said softly.

"Legolas!" I called as he walked away. He turned. "Ethol a nin."

He smiled and nodded. I heard the Rohirrim soldiers talking later that night with fear of the Dimholt, but no one would tell me what it was.

After the Rohirrim rode for war, I searched for Éowyn to prepare to return to Edoras. Instead, I found only one of her handmaidens crying. "What has happened?" I asked.

"Lady Éowyn will not return with us to Edoras," the girl said tearfully. "She has gone."

"Gone?"

"She rode with the warriors this morning," explained another girl, older than the first.

"What do you mean?" I demanded. "How could she do that?"

"She disguised herself as a man and rode into battle," the second girl snapped. "I watched her do it. She even took the halfling with her."

My legs felt weak. Éowyn went into battle and she took Merry with her. Legolas had ridden down a dark road that no one would talk about. The shadow of the war had spread and covered all at last.

…

Meldanya – Beloved (Quenya – Legolas's pet name for Raélowen)

Ethol a nin – Return to me (Sindarin)


	4. News of the Dead

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** The part of this story that follows ROTK the movie is relatively short. Most of the story takes place in the years after the crowning of Elessar as King of Gondor, FYI. Also, I got some of the Elvish in this chapter from various phrases said by Arwen, Aragorn, and others in the films.

**DISCLAIMER** If the character was in the movie or books, I don't own them.

…

**March 18, Year 3019 of the Third Age**

For several days we waited in Edoras. The city was silent. Éowyn had, in secret, left another of the court maidens to rule for her. Marek and Colindor had ridden to war from Dunharrow and Gauna and Daelin often spent days as my guests in Meduseld.

As the days dragged by with no word, Emeriel fell ill with worry. She too was moved into the Golden Hall. The Rohirric healers tried what they knew, but nothing save Colindor's safe return could cure her of her grief.

I kept a vigil each night, watching the east. The horizon glowed orange and angry red, blazing brighter as each night passed. I saw shadows scrawling westward across the sky. Daylight grew dimmer. The sun waned.

Weeks began to pass. Smoke rose far on the horizon. None of the Rohirrim could see what I could. I was alone as I stood outside the Golden Hall each night watching the east.

Finally, early one morning a banner appeared on the horizon. I ran for the gate, but it was only a herald bearing a black flag. My blood ran cold. I ran for Meduseld to alert she who ruled in Éowyn's stead.

The man was exhausted when he entered the Hall. Rohirrim crowded the doorway, desperate for any news. The herald looked at us with sad eyes. "Théoden King is dead!"

Cries of anguish broke out through the crowd. "What of the others!" Éowyn's maiden asked.

"Lord Éomer has been named successor. Hail Éomer King!" the herald cried.

"Hail!" the Rohirrim echoed.

"The Battle before Minas Tirith has been won," the herald continued. "Lord Aragorn and his companions brought victory to men. But Rohan has paid dearly! Our Lady Éowyn lies wounded in Minas Tirith!" He produced a parchment from his tunic. "Here are all the sons of Rohan who fell in battle." He finally paused. "Now men follow the Lord Aragorn in a march against the Black Gate. That is all."

Pandemonium erupted in the Hall. The Rohirrim clustered around the list that the herald had brought and soon sobs filled the air. Calíme had joined me by that point, but she soon returned to Emeriel's bedside to relay the news. Suddenly, the herald materialized at my side. "You are Lady Raélowen," he said.

"Yes."

"I was asked to deliver a message to you," he said. "One Prince Legolas Thranduilion requests that you hasten to Minas Tirith. He says the road will be safe, for all enemies are fixed upon the assault at the gate." The herald bowed and was gone.

I waited only a moment before rushing for the door. But I was cut off when Gauna approached me, tears streaming down her face. "Gauna!" I cried, taking her to sit. "What happened?"

She just shook her head, unable to speak. "Marek," she finally said, before dissolving into tears again. I just held her as she cried. I cried too for Marek. After only a few minutes, she fled my side, claiming to want to be alone.

I had to leave. The despair was painful. And Legolas had called for me! I ran from Meduseld for the stables. The horses whinnied softly to me.

"Rae?" I heard Calíme's voice behind me. "What are you doing? The grief is strong in the Golden Hall. Where are you going?"

I ignored her and stroked the nose of a gray mare. "What is this horse's name?" I asked the stable boy.

"Nelin, my Lady," he answered.

"And to whom does she belong?"

"Rae, what is going on?" Calíme asked again.

The stable boy stuttered under my gaze. "N-no one my Lady. Whoever once rode her did not return from Helm's Deep."

I nodded. "Thank you." He bowed and scurried away. Turning to the horse, I put a hand to my chest. "Nelin, im Raélowen. Boe thaed lîn. Noro lim a colo nin a Minas Tirith." Nelin nickered softly and pressed her nose into my hand. I opened her stable and began to saddle her up.

Calíme just stared at me. After a moment, she angrily marched over and slammed the stable gate shut, startling both the horse and me. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Legolas called for me, Cali," I said. "The War is almost over. I have to go to him." Her glowering expression told me that she did not understand. "Care for Gauna and Emeriel for me."

"You are abandoning us."

I cringed at her accusation. "Edavo nin." Her gaze remained stony as I walked over and kissed her forehead. "You do not need my help. I will send word someday."

Without another word, I opened the stable gate and leapt into the saddle. Nelin took off and carried me away. Soon Edoras was just barely visible on the horizon.

…

Nelin, im Raélowen – Nelin, I am Raélowen (Sindarin)

Boe thaed lîn – I need your help (Sindarin)

Noro lim a colo nin a Minas Tirith – Ride fast and carry me to Minas Tirith (Sindarin)

Edavo nin – Forgive me (Sindarin)


	5. The End of All Things

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Not much to comment on. I heart the Éowyn/Faramir relationship, so I gave them this little scene together.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them. I keep saying this, but just in case you weren't listening, lol.

…

**March 21, Year 3019 of the Third Age**

Minas Tirith was a rigorous three-day ride from Edoras. Nelin was a strong, young, Rohirrim-bred mare and she made the journey easily. Through forests and over plains we traveled until the White City appeared on the horizon. I was awe-striken. Even though ravaged and broken, Minas Tirith was unlike anything I had seen before.

"Halt!" An old man stood before the broken gate. "What business have you in Minas Tirith?"

I leapt off of Nelin's back. Bowing, I put a hand to my chest. "My name is Raélowen Mirimë and I come from Rohan and formerly Lothlórien. Prince Legolas has summoned me here."

"The elven prince is not here," he said. "He has followed Lord Aragorn, Éomer King of Rohan, and Mithrandir in an assault on the Black Gate of Mordor."

The herald's words in Meduseld came back to me at once. "He says the road will be safe, for all enemies are fixed upon the assault on the gate." I had never dreamed that Aragorn, or anyone for that matter, would dare attack the Black Gate.

The guard spoke again. "You are welcome in Minas Tirith, Lady Raélowen, until they return."

"Thank you sir." I bowed again. As I led Nelin into the battle-scarred city, I remembered something else the herald had said. "Where would one who was wounded in battle be taken?" I asked.

"The Houses of Healing, my Lady. Would you like an escort there?" I nodded. He called over a young boy. "Take Lady Raélowen to stable her horse, then escort her to the Houses of Healing." The boy nodded and led me off.

The Houses of Healing were quiet. "I am seeking Lady Éowyn of Rohan," I said to a nurse.

"Of course my Lady. She is behind the curtain at the far end."

I bowed my head in thanks. Several Rohirrim and Gondorian soldiers were asleep, tended to by healers. Cautiously, I pulled the curtain aside. "Lady Éowyn?"

Weakly, she turned her head. "Rae?"

"It's me." At her beckoning, I sat on the bed. "I'm so glad to see you alive!"

She smiled. "I am glad to be alive. What are you doing in Minas Tirith?"

"Legolas bid me to come." I couldn't suppress my grin. "We are soon to be wed."

"I am happy for you!" she said. Someone tapped softly on the curtain and Éowyn's smiled broadened. "Please come!"

A handsome man pushed back the curtain. "Oh! I apologize, my Lady. I did not know you had company."

I stood up. "I just came to visit the Lady. I am Raélowen of Lórien and I travel from Edoras."

"I am Faramir, son of Denethor." He bowed his head.

"Faramir is the Steward of Gondor," Éowyn added proudly.

Faramir blushed. "My father was Steward and trained Boromir to follow in his stead. I know nothing of being the Steward."

I was thinking. "Boromir?"

"My brother," he explained sadly. "He fell in battle."

"He traveled with the Fellowship of the Ring," I said.

Faramir looked at me suspiciously. "Yes."

"Raélowen is the betrothed of Legolas of the Fellowship," Éowyn explained.

"I met your brother very briefly while the Fellowship rested in my homeland."

"Oh." Faramir smiled then.

"It seems like a lifetime ago," I added. "But your brother was kind to me and by all accounts a brave warrior."

"I am glad at least for that," Faramir said sadly.

"Do not despair," Éowyn said kindly. "The world is beginning anew. Faramir took her hand and gazed fondly at her.

"I am going to seek out quarters for the evening," I said awkwardly.

"Good-bye Rae!" Éowyn called. I bowed before the Lady of Rohan and Steward of Gondor and fled, leaving them in peace.

…

I was welcomed warmly in Minas Tirith. The Gondorian citizens were at first wary of an Elf in their city, but when I offered my help in clearing away the battle debris, their reservations melted away. Éowyn scolded me every day. "Elf or no," she said. "Pregnant women should not lift heavy stones."

I brushed her off. Minas Tirith was broken. It lifted my spirits to help. I was waiting for something, though I wasn't quiet sure what. Helping the Gondorians rebuild their home seemed to bring me peace I hadn't known I was searching for.

Every night, I paced the Court of the Fountain. Faramir had recovered quickly and graciously offered me a room in the palace. He and Éowyn grew closer and closer as the days wore on. At night, orange flames blazed brightly in the east.

Toward dawn on my fourth day in Minas Tirith, the air around me sprang to life. It crackled with energy as the flames raged on the horizon. Slowly, Gondorians joined me to watch, Éowyn and Faramir beside me.

A blaze of pale yellow light erupted and the sky opened up. Shadows pulled back and the darkness in the air fizzled out. And then, with one last explosion, it was over. The earth began to tremble and molten lava spit high into the sky. Dawn came then and when the sun rose, it shone clear and bright. Éowyn wept at my side. "It is done," I whispered. I could feel it. The blackness had been driven away.

Faramir nodded. "The Ring is destroyed," he said. He too knew it in his heart. He turned to his people who had gathered behind us. "Citizens of Gondor! The Ring is destroyed! Sauron had been defeated!"

A cheer rose over all of Minas Tirith just as the sun rose over Middle Earth on March 25th of the year 3019.


	6. Joyous New Beginnings

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** The first part of this chapter is lifted almost exactly from _Return of the King_, film version. The dialogue was written by Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, and Phillipa Boyens, not me. Lovely people. If you look closely, there is a dark-haired female Elf at Legolas's side in the end of that scene when he walks forward to meet Aragorn. I've made that Rae.

I made up the wedding ceremony. Hope you enjoy! And the last part of this chapter is a little R-rated…it's the wedding night.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own Tolkien's characters. Tolkien does.

…

**May 1, Year 3019 of the Third Age**

All of Gondor was gathered in the Court of the Fountain. Gandalf and Gimli stood on the steps that led into the White Hall. An elegant silver crown rested on a pillow in Gimli's hands. Legolas and I stood on at the end of the Court. The crowd was parted before us.

Aragorn, dressed in the full regalia of the King, knelt on the stairs. Gandalf took the crown from Gimli and held it high over his head. It glittered in the sun as the wizard placed it on Aragorn's head. "Now come the days of the King!" he announced. Fondly, he turned his gaze to Aragorn and added quietly, "May they be blessed."

Legolas was to my right. I sighed and laid my hand on his arm. "Are you alright?" he asked me quietly.

I nodded. "I am happy for Aragorn."

Legolas smiled and covered my hand with his. "As am I."

Finally Aragorn turned to address the crowd. "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."

His words evoked enthusiastic applause from the crowd. White blossoms gently fell from the Tree of the King as the new King began to sing softly in ancient Quenya. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta."

He walked down the court, greeting Faramir, Éowyn, and Éomer as he went. Beside me, I saw Legolas slowly grin, as though he had suddenly been let in on an amusing secret. When Aragorn approached us, Legolas walked ahead alone. I followed behind with a handful of Elves of the Mirkwood court as he had instructed.

The two friends clasped shoulders, the contact a sign of their deep friendship. The new King Elessar smiled and said, "Hannon le." Legolas just smiled and glanced slyly to his right. I followed gaze, as did Aragorn. Then I understood.

Followed by Lord Elrond, the Lady Arwen hid herself behind a banner she carried. Slowly, she moved the banner aside and met Aragorn's eyes briefly before curtseying. After taking a moment to get over his shock, Aragorn raised her eyes to meet his. They shared a moment, followed by a passionate kiss and the crowd cheered again.

The happy couple made their way through the crowd. Legolas rejoined me and slid his arm around my waist. "The Queen of Gondor seems to have arrived," I said.

He laughed. "It appears so."

Aragorn and Arwen had reached the four hobbits. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin looked uncertainly at their old Ranger friend before bowing. Aragorn looked astonished. "My friends!" he said. They all looked up. Smiling solemnly, he announced, "You bow to no one." Then he and Arwen dropped down to one knee.

One by one, each stunned member of the crowd followed suit. Legolas and I too followed, as did the Mirkwood Elves behind us. It was a moment when Men, Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits alike were one celebrating their victory. When I finally raised my head, a deep sense of unity washed over me, for even Gandalf had bowed.

…

Slowly, I approached the stairway and knelt at the top. The crowd was silent as I passed. Such an event only four days after the coronation of King Elessar was a marvel to the citizens of Gondor and to the revered visitors.

Mithrandir stood silently before me, waiting for Legolas to kneel beside me. Then he spoke.

"Here we have come to bear witness to a great union. Raélowen Mirimë, daughter of Rohan and maiden of Lórien, here kneels before me. Beside her is Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil King of Mirkwood, that which is now Eryn Lasgalan and was once Greenwood the Great. They wish to be joined as one by the grace of the Valar and under the laws of he who now rules the Kingdom of Gondor. Here in Minas Tirith will they be joined."

He bid for us to rise and stand hand-in-hand. I looked at the White Wizard and then to my love. A small silver crown encircled his golden head, emblematic of the Royal House of Mirkwood. His green and silver tunic glittered softly in the sunlight. Legolas smiled secretly at me.

"You each much promise to each other your love, devotion, and friendship for as long as you both shall live." Mithrandir paused, the grinned mischievously. "In other words, forever."

Laughter rippled through the guests. Legolas squeezed my hand. Mithrandir said, "You must turn and face each other and each repeat the vow after me." I gazed into my lover's deep blue eyes.

"Legolas Thranduilion," the wizard said. "Please repeat. Meluva er tye tenna i metta auri, iire mornië tuupá ilya tana na kala." He paused and allowed Legolas to repeat. Then he added, "Enyaare núva o tye mii Valinor ullume."

And it was my turn. "Meluva er tey tenna i metta auri, iire mornië tuupá ilya tana na kala. Enyaare núva o tye mii Valinor ullume." The Quenya words floated softly in the air between us.

"With this vow," Mithrandir continued, "let it be known that Legolas and Raélowen have promised to love one another until the end of all things and beyond. Is there anyone who objects to this union?"

He paused, but only silence answered. I sighed inwardly with relief. From within the white robes, Mithrandir drew a delicate necklace. From it hung a pendent. It was a small mallorn leaf with a silver Mirkwood crown faintly etched in the middle. Placing it around my neck, he said, "Raélowen, here you bear the symbol of your marriage. May you wear it with joy and love in your heart." Finally, Mithrandir put one hand to each of our foreheads, whispering softly, "Holy Valar, please see that their souls are now as one." Then in a louder voice, he announced, "In the eyes of the Valar and all who bear witness here, Legolas and Raélowen are now joined!"

A cheer rose from the crowd as my husband kissed me. Then, hand in hand, we stood to greet the guests.

We bowed as King Elessar and Arwen Undomiel, Queen in everything but name, came before us. "Congratulations, my friend," Aragorn said.

"Hannon le," Legolas replied, smiling.

"We are even now," the King remarked. "I have beaten you to the throne, but you have stood at the alter before me." Legolas laughed and the two clasped shoulders.

"May you both find complete happiness," Arwen said with a smile before the two moved on.

Following just behind the King was another King of Men, newly crowned Éomer. He nodded regally before moving on. Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo were after. As the King had done at his coronation, we bowed to them as well. Merry and Pippin were in quite jovial moods, congratulating us and Pippin even gave me a hug. But Frodo and Sam, while happy for Legolas and I, had seen too much and endured such horrors that they could not match Merry and Pippin's enthusiasm.

Gimli followed, gruffly congratulating his dear elven friend. I found Gimli to be quite amusing. Faramir and Éowyn followed him and finally Emeriel, Colindor, and Calíme, and Gauna. I could see their joy for me emanating from them. "Shall we call you Princess now?" Emeriel joked.

We all laughed. I lost the rest of the guests into a blur of faces and the feast later into a blur of time. But never had I been happier, for the world was safe and I was with he who I loved forever.

…

I stood by the open balcony of our bedroom. Aragorn had graciously offered us a beautiful private apartment in the upper levels of Minas Tirith to spend our first few nights as husband and wife in.

Legolas lay naked on the bed as I gazed out over Gondor. I hardly felt the cool breeze on my bare skin, just as did not hear my husband's footsteps. His strong arms encircled my waist. "What are you looking at, Rae?" he murmured in my ear.

"Just everything," I answered with a small smile.

Legolas softly caressed the gentle swell of my stomach where the baby was beginning to show. "Hello elen nîn," he said softly. "Your ada loves you."

I sighed and leaned my head back to kiss him. As our kiss deepened, I felt his whole body grow tenser and harder. Together, we made our way back to bed.

Maybe it was the fact that we had won the war or maybe that we were now husband and wife. I don't know exactly what it was, but Legolas made love to me like never before that night. Every stroke of his hands on my body, every movement inside of me, every brush of his lips brought me to new heights of pleasure. When the end finally came, it was in blinding ecstasy that left me gasping for breath in his arms.

I don't know how many times we made love on our wedding night. All I remember is that they night ended just as it did the first time we laid together many months ago in Lórien: with me sleeping enveloped in his arms and him watching over me. The only difference was that Legolas was still with me in the morning.

…

Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. – Out of the Great Sea to Middle Earth I come (Quenya)

Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta – In this place I will abide and my heirs unto the ending of the world (Quenya)

**The above two phrases were taken from the book version of ROTK and were written by Tolkien himself.**

Hannon le – Thank you (Sindarin)

Meluva er tye tenna i metta auri – I will love only you until the end days (Quenya)

Iire mornië tuupá ilya tana na kala – When the darkness covers all that is light (Quenya)

Enyaare núva o tye – Then I will be with you (Quenya)

Mii Valinor ullume – In the Blessed Realm (Valinor) forever (Quenya)

Elen nîn – My star (Sindarin)


	7. Return to the Golden Hall

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry for the little delay…there were some kinks I had to work out of this chapter. Here is where I pretty much break off from _ROTK_ and start the work on its own. The journey back to Edoras follows the tale set forth in the book version of ROTK and takes place on July 19, but other than that, no more similarities to canon.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them. Still. Except the ones I made up, lol.

…

**July 1, Year 3019 of the Third Age**

It was a ceremony worthy of the King. Aragorn and Arwen were married by Gandalf in the same place as Legolas and I. Although now both were technically mortal, their marriage was blessed by the Quenya vows.

Many Gondorians were in attendance, but a small, private area was kept for us. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Elrond's twin sons Elladan and Elrohir, Éowyn and Faramir, Éomer, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo, joined Legolas and me. I couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated in the presence of so many that had affected my world, regardless of the fact that one was my husband, two more my guardians, and several more my friends.

When the ceremony was over, I looked into the King's eyes and I saw a look of completeness. The love that he and Arwen shared was so deep that not even her immortality had come between it. It was a moment of joy.

My baby kicked. I smiled and put a hand over the swell of my child that had started to show. 'Soon little one,' I thought. 'Soon I will introduce you to the joy that's in this world now.'

Legolas leaned close to me and whispered, "I wish the best for my friend, but he will never be as happy as we are."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

My husband smirked. "Would you want to rule Gondor _and_ Arnor?"

I thought for a moment. "No. No I wouldn't." Legolas just laughed and pulled me into his arms.

…

Soon after the Royal Wedding, Aragorn organized a journey back to Edoras. The body of Théoden had to be laid to rest and Éowyn was now well enough to travel. It was a complicated affair to track down the surviving Rohirrim soldiers and let them know of the journey.

Calíme, Emeriel, and Colindor were no longer in Edoras. They had returned to Lothlórien after my wedding. Still, I longed to see Gauna and the land of Rohan again.

Aragorn and Éomer headed the column, followed immediately by the bearers of Théoden King. Beyond them, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Gandalf, Elladan, and Elrohir escorted Arwen and a princess of Dol Amroth.

Legolas and I were accompanied by Éowyn, Gimli, and the four hobbits. I delighted in the hobbits' company, becoming good friends with Sam as well. Only Frodo the Ringbearer was quiet.

Éowyn walked as though in a dream. After the first day, I approached her. "Are you excited to return home?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She turned to me. "What?"

"I asked if you were excited to go home."

She didn't answer at first. Finally she nodded. "Although it is no longer truly my home."

"What do you mean?"

Éowyn's eyes did not lose their far-away look. "Faramir is the Prince of Ithilien now. Once we are married, Ithilien will be my home."

I nodded quietly. "I know. Lothlórien was my home for as long as I could remember. Now I am to live in Mirkwood."

"But I love Faramir and you love Legolas. I am willing to leave my home for him."

"As was I." I smiled sadly. "But there are still times I find myself longing for mallorn-trees over my head."

We traveled from then on in silence. The journey to Edoras was shorter than I remembered. Our arrival was marked by a series of somber ceremonies. Théoden was laid to rest beside his son Théodred. Éomer was crowned King of Rohan, beginning a new royal line. Tearfully, Lord Elrond said his final farewell to Arwen. Elladan, Elrohir, Celeborn, and Galadriel also said their goodbyes, though the twins did not seem to feel that they would not see their sister again.

The remainder of the Fellowship set out together, accompanied by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. I bid the hobbits and Gandalf the fondest of farewell, for I did not know if I would see them again. Aragorn and Gimli I felt sure I would encounter later.

"I am sorry I must leave you, Rae," Legolas said to me before departing.

I smiled and kissed him. "You must go and keep your promises to your friends. I have stayed in Edoras before. Gauna and Daelin are here and Éowyn and Faramir still remain."

He put his arms around me and rested his cheek against mine. "As long as you will be happy."

I pulled away to look at him. "Well I will be happier once you return," I remarked.

Legolas laughed. "Then I will return quickly."

He left that evening. I passed the days quietly with Gauna and Daelin in Edoras. The boy was growing fast and had made many new friends among the children of the city. My baby grew more each day and I waited ever impatiently for the day he or she would be born.

Gradually those who had gone journeying began to return. Aragorn appeared first, only to take Arwen and depart for Minas Tirith. Once Éowyn had said a sad farewell to her brother, she and Faramir too left for Gondor.

It was long before Legolas returned with Gimli at his side. They had seen wonders beyond words, they said. Legolas came to me and was tender and loving. I knew that the wonders he had seen had not dulled his love for me.

We were in Edoras for not much longer. After saying goodbye to our remaining friends, we set out at last for Mirkwood.


	8. To Tarry Too Long

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I don't actually know if she would be named Princess, but it's my story and this world doesn't exist anyway, so there, hehe. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** Strangely enough, Tolkien's estate owns Tolkien's characters, not me.

…

**October 4, Year 3019 of the Third Age**

I was nervous. Actually, nervous was far too tame a word. I was terrified. Thank the Valar for Elvish grace, for had I still been human, I'm not sure that I could have stood up straight.

As it was, I knelt by myself in the center of the King's main hall. I felt Thranduil's eyes upon me. Legolas stood beside his father, but I dared not look up.

"Raélowen Mirimë of the realm of Lothlórien." Thranduil's voice was strong, yet still carried the lilting music of the Elves.

"My Lord," I replied as Legolas had instructed.

"You have been bound in the eyes of the holy Valar to Legolas Greenleaf, Crown Prince of the realm of Eryn Lasgalen, formerly Mirkwood, in the union of marriage. As he is destined to one day ascend our throne as King, you as his wife are now destined to ascend as his Queen."

Oh boy. Queen? Shakily, I nodded slightly. I saw two Elves of the court approach me.

"With this crown, you bear the crest, power, and glory of the Royal House of Thranduil and Oropher before him." The King approached me and raised my head. "Kola ta o estel."

"I will, my Lord."

Thranduil smiled regally. "Stand and be recognized, Princess of Eryn Lasgalen."

I stood up, grateful that the ceremony was over. Legolas came to my side and slid his arm around my waist. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" I glared at him and he laughed.

"Your father is frightening."

"I believe I told you once that he was difficult to deal with," Legolas said with a glint in his eye.

Patting his chest lightly, I just said, "That was an understatement."

Chuckling, Legolas gently turned me around. "Come, my dear," he murmured in my ear. "It is time to greet your new subjects." I felt the blood drain from my face and my husband laughed out loud. "Don't look so scared Rae!" Then, lowering his voice so that only I could hear, he added, "Most Mirkwood Elves don't bite."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Legolas's small, sly smile made me blush. "We must meet my father's subjects."

The Elves of Mirkwood welcomed me into their realm, but it wasn't exactly a warm welcome. After growing up under the rule of Celeborn and Galadriel, Thranduil's reign felt distant and cold.

It didn't matter. Legolas and I were happy. We were together and everyday our baby grew within me. Our friends were far away, true, but we traveled to visit as often as opportunity allowed us.

So it was that we ended up in Minas Tirith in November and December of the year 3019 of the Third Age.

…

"Citizens of Gondor!" Aragorn announced. "Here we have come to bear witness to a great union that will join the lands of Rohan and Gondor as one. Éowyn, lady of Rohan, kneels before me. Beside her is Faramir son of Denethor, Prince of Ithilien and Steward to the King. They wish to be joined by the grace of the Valar and under the laws of he who rules the Kingdom of Gondor." Aragorn paused. "Me," he added playfully. The guests laughed. "Here in our blessed city of Minas Tirith will they be joined."

Éowyn looked so happy. I was glad, for when Aragorn had rejected here, I worried for her peace of mind. Faramir made her happy and I could tell that she loved him. I leaned against my husband and sighed.

"Rae? What is it?" Legolas gripped my hand. "Is it the baby?"

"No," I reassured him. "It's just a beautiful ceremony."

Éowyn and Faramir had stood up and were facing each other, vowing their love. Éomer, King of Rohan, and his betrothed, Lady Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, were in attendance of course. When the ceremony was over and Legolas and I waited to congratulate the new couple, I felt a soft tap on my leg. "Why hello Master Took!" I said, delighted. "And Master Brandybuck as well!"

"Hello, Lady Raélowen," Merry replied.

"It's good to see you, Rae!" Pippin said.

"What brings you two to the fair White City?" I asked.

"I was in the service of Théoden King, my Lady," Merry explained.

"And I am a Knight of Gondor," Pippin reminded me proudly.

I smiled. "How could I have forgotten?"

Suddenly I heard my name called. As I turned around, I saw a flash of white and Éowyn rushed to hug me. "Careful!" I said, laughing.

"Oh!" Éowyn backed up and her eyes dropped to my swollen belly. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm just so happy that you're here!"

I hugged my dear old friend. "And I am happy that you have found love." I nodded toward Faramir, who made his way toward us. "Faramir is a wonderful man."

Éowyn was radiant as her husband reached us and put an arm around her waist. "He very much is," she said softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Seeing Legolas, the hobbits, and I, Faramir bowed his head. "It is an honor to have the Prince and Princess of Mirkwood as our wedding," he said.

Éowyn laughed. "Dearest, do not tease our guests. Surely you remember my old friend Rae."

"No, I have it in good confidence from our great King himself that this is the Princess of Mirkwood," Faramir replied, a knowing smile on his lips.

Éowyn turned to me, her eyes lighting on the delicate silver tiara in my dark hair for the first time. She hugged me again. "Forgive me, my friend! I was unaware of this change of events. Congratulations!"

"And to you too," I said. "For I believe that your husband is also a Prince."

Faramir blushed and turned his attention to the two hobbits. Legolas and I made our way to the edge of the Great Hall. I was grateful to sit down, for my feet and back throbbed irritatingly.

It wasn't long before the King made his way over to us. Legolas stood to greet him. "Mae govannen, mellon nîn," Aragorn said.

"Hannon le, Aragorn."

"And how is the Princess?" Aragorn asked, taking my hand.

Wincing as the baby kicked, I tried to smile. "As well as can be expected, my Lord," I replied.

Aragorn threw back his head and laughed. "I understand," he said kindly. Turning conspiratorily to Legolas, he whispered, "I applaud your bravery. I would rather face Saruman's Uruk-Hai than a pregnant elf-maiden." He glanced at me teasingly.

But my dear husband only laid a sympathetic hand on the King's shoulder and glanced toward the Queen Arwen. "I trust that you will have your time soon, my friend."

Aragorn scowled at Legolas's sly grin before smiling once more. "Come. We must escort the Lady Raélowen to your chambers. She looks worn."

…

We tarried too long in Minas Tirith. Old friends were just far too enjoyable. Merry and Pippin stayed to visit for days after the wedding. Faramir and Éowyn were common guests at the palace. And of course, Aragorn and Arwen were more than hospitable.

The pains began earlier than they should have. At first I dismissed them as nothing. My handmaiden and I were walking slowly through the Court of the Fountain when they first began.

"My Lady?" she asked, noticing my strained expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, laying a hand on my stomach. "It hurts."

"Is it the baby?"

I shook my head. "It can't be. Elves carry for sixteen months. It has only been nine and a half."

Another wave hit me and I staggered. My maiden rushed to my side. "Lady Raélowen!" she cried.

"Perhaps you should send for my husband," I suggested weakly.

"Perhaps I should bring you to the Houses of Healing!" she replied. "I shall send for your husband there."

I did not argue with her.

…

Kola ta o estel – Carry it with hope (Sindarin)

Mae govannen, mellon nîn – Welcome, my friend (Sindarin)

Hannon le – Thank you (Sindarin)


	9. At the End of the Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry again for the delay! Special thanks goes out to the anonymous reviewer who pointed out that Elves carry for 12 months, not 16…I had no idea, I was just making it up, lol. Enjoy and Merry Christmas everyone!

**DISCLAIMER** Nope. Tolkien's characters still don't belong to me. They belong to him.

…

**December 18, Year 3019 of the Third Age**

Night's dark was all that I could see through the window of the birthing room. I had lost count of the hours that I had spent lying in the Houses of Healing. Morning, in theory, would not be far off. Maybe sunlight would improve my mood.

"Do you need anything, my Lady?" asked Dorea, my midwife. She was a skilled healer who had tended many wounded during the War. Her husband had been slain in the failed attempt to retake Osgiliath.

"No Dorea. Thank you."

She was quiet for a moment. "More visitors have arrived, my Lady. They request to see you."

"Visitors?" I knew Calíme and Emeriel had not left the Houses of Healing, but Dorea only allowed them in for short periods of time. Emeriel especially was watched carefully, as she was far along in her own pregnancy. Occasionally when she moved, she grimaced in pain and Dorea kept half a nervous eye on her as well.

"Yes. Rohirrim I believe."

"Gauna!" I cried. "Yes, let her in!"

"As you wish." Dorea left and returned only to usher in two women. Gauna immediately sat at my bedside.

"Mae govannen, my friend," I said.

"How are you feeling, Rae?" she asked, evidently remembering her own experience with childbirth.

I shrugged, falsely smiling. "It is not that bad."

Gauna's companion removed her hood and Éowyn smiled. "A woman cannot hide the pain of childbirth. Nor should she." The Princess of Rohan and White Lady of Ithilien smiled.

"Éowyn!" She grinned and took my hand.

Another wave of pain suddenly hit me and I let a small cry escape my lips. Dorea rushed in and pushed Éowyn and Gauna out of the way. They watched worriedly from the doorway.

"It's not bad," I said through clenched teeth.

Dorea raised a doubtful eyebrow. "It will not be long. I will stay nearby."

Gauna rushed back to the bed and took my hand. I smiled gratefully at her. "Where is Daelin?" I asked her.

"Faramir cares for him in the Palace," Éowyn answered.

"And how is your fair Prince of Ithilien?" I asked with a wink.

Éowyn laughed. "At the moment, he and the King Elessar are desperately trying to keep you dear husband's nerves from being shredded completely."

I grimaced. "If he is prepared to have his fingers broken, it would make me more than happy if Legolas came up."

"He most certainly may not!" Dorea cried, entering the room again. "Men are _not_ allowed in the birthing room, Man or Elf!"

Gauna laughed. "She has a point. The pain of birth far surpasses anything the King, Steward, or Prince Legolas witnessed during the War."

"Gauna!" I cried. "Not helping!" She looked at me sympathetically and shrugged.

The door opened and Calíme and Emeriel entered again. "Look Rae!" Calíme said. "The sky to the east is beginning to lighten. It is almost morning."

That lifted my spirits. But suddenly I cried out as the strongest wave took me. Dorea rushed to me, herding Emeriel, Calíme, Éowyn, and Gauna away. "Lady Raélowen," she said. "Lady, listen to me."

My eyes squeezed shut, I muttered, "I'm listening."

"Lady, this could be the time. You must listen to me and push!"

The pain continued mounting. Emeriel rushed to my side and I squeezed her hand as hard as I could. I couldn't the scream building in my throat.

"Breathe!" I heard Dorea command. I opened my eyes just enough to see gray light softly lighting the east. Éowyn ran from the chamber to bring word to the men.

"Push, my Lady!" Dorea's voice brought me back and I screamed as my skin was ripped apart. Dimly, I wondered how something that felt so good at its beginning could end in such agony.

"Raélowen, push! Breathe, it is almost finished!"

I did as she told me. It felt as though it would never end. I couldn't help screaming, cursing males of all species for doing this to me.

"Strength, mellon nîn." I heard Emeriel's voice.

"Once more!" Dorea told me. "Push!"

With one final push, all the pain rushed out. It felt like I was deflating and for a moment, there was silence. My heart stopped in fear.

Then suddenly there was a baby's cry. Calíme placed a cool, damp cloth on my forehead. Emeriel continued to hold my hand and Gauna moved to help Dorea. Weakly, I lifted my head. "Is my baby okay?"

Dorea smiled down at me when she came again to my bedside. "Your daughter, my Lady." She was wrapped in a white blanket and laid in my arms.

I looked down into the beautiful face of my child. All was silent for a moment.

"She's beautiful, Rae!" Emeriel whispered.

"What will you name her?" Calíme asked.

Dawn's light shone through the window and fell softly on her light hair. "Aara," I whispered. "Her name is Aara."

…

Mae govannen – Welcome or well met (Sindarin)

Mellon nîn – my friend (Sindarin)


	10. Another Day Dawning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This chapter kind of turns the twist I threw at Rae way back in "Immortal Night" on its head. I hope you enjoy! Also, "Aara" is Elvish for "dawn"…Quenya I think, although it might be Sindarin. I'm not sure. The whole thing with Aara being bound to Gondor I just made up – it sets up canon events to come later.

**DISCLAIMER** I never get tired of saying this. Tolkien's characters do not belong to me. However, I did make up Rae and her world and friends, her daughter Aara, and the Gondorian clerk Belemur.

…

**December 20, Year 3019 of the Third Age**

I had been moved back into a normal room in the Houses of Healing before Legolas was allowed in. Aara was asleep in my arms.

"My darling!" He gently kissed my forehead, then looked down to our child.

At once, he sat down on the bed. "Our daughter, Legolas," I said, placing the baby in his arms.

She stirred from sleep and with dark eyes looked at her father. "Our daughter," he whispered in awe as father and daughter gazed into each other's eyes. It was a beautiful thing to see.

"Her name is Aara," I said after a moment.

He looked out at the morning sun. "Dawn. An appropriate name." He leaned in to kiss me and Aara's small fist closed over his long hair. He laughed and gently opened her hand. "She is strong," he commented.

"Like her father," I said with a smile.

Legolas looked back down at the baby and just stared at her, amazed. "She is so small."

I laughed. "Newborn babies usually are," I teased. He pretended to look hurt and I laughed. "Are you pleased?" I asked after a moment.

"Of course I am pleased!" he said immediately. "This is our daughter, Rae. I couldn't be happier."

I grinned. I tried to lean over to kiss him again, but my body was very sore from labor and I grimaced. "Don't try to move, Meldanya," Legolas said. "Just rest."

Settling back into my pillows, I acquiesced. Aara began squirming and softly crying. "Give her to me," I said. "She is hungry."

Legolas just sat in awe as I nursed her. I could see his paternal love glowing for the baby. But suddenly his face darkened. He reached over the brush the baby's hair aside.

"Rae…?"

…

"I don't understand," I said softly.

"What's to understand?" Legolas asked angrily. "Look at the child! Her ears are round. She is human."

"I understand _that_."

"Two Elves cannot conceive a mortal child," he said, narrowing his eyes.

He couldn't be. "What are you suggesting?" Legolas continued to glare. "No!" I said, fuming. "I have never loved anyone but you! Never been with anyone but you!"

"What other explanation is there?"

"In case you forgot," I snapped. "I am not completely elven. Remember that innocent human girl you had your way with in Lórien?"

I saw the hurt cloud his eyes. "You make it sound as if it was against your will."

I turned away. "Just leave."

He paused for a moment, then put a hand on the door. But before he could leave, he jumped back as the door flew open. A Gondorian official stalked into the room. "I have come for the orphan child."

Legolas stood before him. "What orphan child?"

"A mortal child was born this morning and no parents can be found. I, Belemur of Minas Tirith, have been sent to collect the child on behalf of the realm of Gondor. Step aside."

Fearfully, I clutched Aara to my chest. Legolas took a threatening step toward the man. "You will not lay a finger on my child," he snarled.

Belemur laughed. "You are an Elf," he spat as though it was an insult. "This child is mortal."

"You will not touch her."

Belemur stiffened and turned up his nose. "The King will hear about this and he shall decide." He turned and swept out of my room. Legolas followed, furious.

The slammed door woke Aara, who began wailing. "Shh," I cooed. "Shh meleth nîn. I won't let anything happen to you." I rocked her back to sleep, marveling at the perfect child I had helped to create.

"Sleep little one," I said softly. "I promise I'll die before I let anything bad ever happen to us."

She slept and I vowed to keep that promise forever.

…

Alone, I watched my daughter sleep. Her dark golden hair lay softly over her perfectly round ears. Her back rose and fell with every breath.

My daughter was mortal. I had never believed that to be a possibility. But I had been human once and if Aara had been conceived on that first night so long ago in Lórien, then somehow it must make sense.

I watched Aara sleep through the night. When the sun rose, worry clouded my heart. I suddenly realized that Aara could be taken away from me. Anger at that whiny clerk, whatever his name was, rushed over me. "Snotty sack of spider droppings," I muttered to myself.

I heard a soft tap on the door. "Come in."

Legolas entered hesitantly. "Good morning Rae."

I didn't look at him. "Good morning."

He stood inside the doorway helplessly. "We are to appear before the King in only a few hours' time."

"I know." I picked my baby up from where she slept. She was so beautiful; mortal or not, she was blessed with Elvish features and grace. Tears gathered in my eyes and I looked to my husband. "Are they going to take her away?" I asked fearfully. I began to cry. "Will the King take my daughter away?"

"Oh Rae…" The words of anger between us melted away as Legolas took me in his arms gently, Aara then snuggled between us. For a moment he held me as I cried my fear on his shoulder.

He led me to sit on the bed. Wiping the tears from my eyes, he said, "Aragorn Elessar has rule over much of Middle Earth. But he has also been my friend for many years and through much darkness. He is a fair and intelligent King and you have nothing to fear, Meldanya."

Sniffing, I looked at him. "You promise?"

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Yes my darling. I promise." He stood up. "I will leave you now. Be ready by midmorning. I will come for you."

"Okay."

Legolas smiled before leaving. "She is our daughter, Rae. Aragorn will know that."

I sighed. "I hope so." I paused. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I wanted to say I was sorry for everything, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just hoped he knew. He was gone then and Aara and I were left alone again. The morning passed swiftly by and before I knew it, the time had come.

I paced nervously outside the White Hall. Aara was asleep again, lulled by my constant motion. Legolas had long given up on any attempt to calm me. He had offered numerous times to hold the baby, but I only shook my head and held her closer.

It seemed like forever before that sniveling Belemur opened the door. "The King will see you now," he sniped.

"Hannon le," Legolas replied formally before leading me in. I greatly enjoyed the look of confusion on Belemur's face, as he clearly did not understand Elvish.

Aragorn the King Elessar sat upon his high white throne, with Arwen at his side. Faramir stood before the black chair of the Steward at the base of the throne.

Legolas bowed his head. "My Lord," he addressed Aragorn. "We come before you to resolve the lineage of he child Aara Quendelien."

Arwen's eyes changed just slightly. "Strange," the Queen began, "to give a newborn a second name."

I stepped forward. "It means 'Daughter of the Elves,' your Highness, as I'm sure you know." I bowed my head. "She is our daughter."

Aragorn smiled just enough. "She is a beautiful child."

"Hannon le, my Lord," Legolas said. My heart broke to have Aragorn meet his dear friend's only child in such a situation.

The King spoke again. "I do not understand what issues must be resolved. This child is the daughter of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

"She is an orphan, my Lord!" Belemur cried. "These Elves cannot have borne a mortal child! This girl is a daughter of Gondor. No other."

Arwen and Aragorn were shocked. It was Arwen who finally spoke. "A mortal child?" She looked to Legolas. "Legolas, is this true?"

He could not meet her eyes. "Yes my Lady. We do not know how or why, but Aara is mortal."

I looked at Aragorn. "My Lord, we met it seems in another life before the Battle of Helm's Deep. There, my husband told you of my strange circumstances." I hugged Aara close to me. "I do not know why my daughter is human but I beg you to remember that I was human once too." Speaking so bluntly to the King of the Reunited Kingdom was perhaps unwise, but at least I had to speak my mind.

Belemur was livid. "Lies, your Highness! All lies!" He pointed to Legolas and I. "They seek to claim Gondor! This faded race of song and dreaming has no place left in this world!"

At this, Faramir angrily stood up. "I will have you remember that had it not been for the valour of Elf-kind, Middle Earth would have fallen into darkness long ago. Legolas was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring alongside your King Elessar and fought in the Battle of Pelennor Fields and before the Black Gates to defend this city!" He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "And most importantly, Belemur son of Laramen, your Queen Arwen Undómiel is of the first born, being formerly of Imladris or Rivendell, home of Lord Elrond."

Arwen stood up. "Peace, Lord Faramir. Your words have not fallen on deaf ears." She looked at Belemur, who cowered in fear, then back to the Steward. "Your kind words and praise of the King and myself does not go unacknowledged." She smiled graciously at him.

Faramir bowed. "Yes, my Queen." He sat upon the Black Throne of the Steward and was quiet once more.

Belemur all but crawled before the stairs that led to the throne. "Please forgive me, Highness. I knew not of your close bond with the Elf." He turned to Arwen. "And forgive me, my Lady."

Aragorn held up a hand and Belemur ceased his babbling. "There is no doubt in my mind that this is the child of Legolas and Raélowen, as they claim, for the Lady's history is strange indeed."

I sighed silently with relief and kissed Aara's forehead. Legolas put an arm around my waist and hugged me close to him.

But we both stiffened when Aragorn sadly continued. "However, I fear that I am bound by the laws of my land. This girl is a mortal and, being born here in Minas Tirith, is a recognized citizen of the realm of Gondor. Here in this land she must remain until she is of an age where she can choose to leave of her own free will." He looked from me to Legolas. "Neither of you being Gondorian by birth, choice, or race, you cannot make this choice for her." He looked as if saying these words broke his heart. Arwen too looked sad. The King spoke once more. "I am truly sorry, my friend. I wish our laws were different but I must uphold them. My decision is final."

Legolas gazed at them in sorrow. "Hannon le, Aragorn," he said. Faces were shocked in the White Hall, for no one ever addressed the King as informally as "Aragorn." Legolas ignored them. We each bowed low and sadly left the chamber.

…

Meldanya – my beloved (Quenya)

Meleth nîn – my love (Sindarin)

Hannon le – thank you (Sindarin)


	11. Return to the Golden Wood

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I think that "sorry for the delay" is just going to be a permanent fixture in my authors notes from now on, lol.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own the characters that Tolkien made up. That's anyone who appears in the movies or books, folks.

…

**December 21, Year 3019 of the Third Age**

A soft tap on the door of the chamber that Legolas and I were staying in caught my attention. Slowly, I walked from Aara's bassinette to the door. I was surprised, to say the least, to see the Queen of Gondor in the hall.

"Good evening, Raélowen," she said kindly.

I bowed, wincing a little. "Good evening your Highness."

"May I come in?" Arwen asked. "There is something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Of course, my Lady." I led her to two chairs near Aara so that I could tend to her if need be. "Would you like anything?"

"No, please sit down. You are still weak."

Gratefully, I sat down facing her. "Thank you, my Lady."

Arwen smiled warmly. "I must say, this morning came as a shock," she remarked.

I cast an eye to where Aara was sleeping. "I know. It was a shock for us as well." I added in a whisper, "And not a welcome one."

Arwen gazed at me sadly. "The birth of a child should always be welcome. Do not despair over things you cannot control."

I did not know what to say to her. What she said was true, but I could not see it that way. The Evenstar, for all her grace, beauty, and wisdom, could not understand what I felt.

"I know that you cannot understand what has befallen your child," she said. "And neither do I. But there is one who will. One who I believe you can confide in."

I just looked at her. "Who could possibly understand?"

"The mother of my mother. She who cared for you and taught you about all things." The Queen stood up. "Your child is bound to live in Gondor, as decreed by the King, but I give you permission to take her and journey to the land of Lothlórien. Seek Lady Galadriel and she will answer your questions."

Galadriel, of course! I could not believe that I had not thought to seek her out at once. "Thank you, your Highness. I will leave as soon as I am able."

Arwen smiled. "I am glad. Now rest, for childbirth strains even the bodies of Elfkind."

I laughed ruefully. "Yes it does." I bowed my head. "Thank you."

Arwen opened the door. "You are welcome, Raélowen." Smiling once more, she softly closed the door. I stood to check on Aara once more, then gratefully fell asleep.

…

It took the better part of a year for me to recover enough to make the long journey to Lórien. Aara was then almost a year old and able to make the trip with me. As I packed for the journey, Legolas came to speak with me.

"Darling, there is something I must tell you."

I looked up from packing. "What is it?"

He bid me to sit next to him on our bed. "I cannot travel with you to Lórien," he said. Seeing my near protest, he put a finger to my lips and continued. "At least not right away. I have spoken with the King and he has agreed that together, you and I shall found a colony in Ithilien – a haven for those elves who do not yet wish to leave for the Sea." He closed his eyes a moment, his face betraying his deep longing for the Sea. It passed after a moment and he spoke again. "I must seek my father's permission for this and so I must travel to my home in Eryn Lasgalen. Once my business there is finished, I will join you in your fair land."

I nodded sadly. "Will you be long?"

"I do not know. My father may not like the idea of the Crown Prince of his Kingdom leaving to found his own colony, especially one in the realm of Men."

"Mmm." I nodded thoughtfully. "I cannot imagine that to be to his liking."

Legolas laughed. "I would rather seek your Lady Galadriel's council than explain this to my father."

I smiled. "When are you to leave?"

Legolas looked taken aback. "I will ride with you, my dear. After you and Aara are safe within Lórien's borders, I will continue north until I reach the Old Forest Road. That will take me across the Anduin and into my homeland."

Relief erased all of the tension I hadn't realized was there. "I am glad you are joining me."

He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. "Finish packing, Meldanya. We leave Minas Tirith tomorrow morning." He paused beside Aara's bassinette and said softly, "We are going on a long journey, elen nîn!" He swiftly leaned in to kiss her forehead, then left.

…

A deep sense of peace flooded over me when I was under the mallorns of Lórien again. I had not realized how much I missed my homeland until I returned. Legolas left me at the forest's borders, confident that Aara and I would be protected in the elven land.

Aara stared wide-eyed at the golden leaves that papered the ground and swirled through the air. It was early January and winter in Lothlórien.

Suddenly, a blond Elf dropped down on the path before me. Nelin backed up a little, but seemed to sense no danger from the guard. "You are entering the realm of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel," the Elf stated. "Show you are a friend."

I cradled Aara to my chest and dismounted. I was about to declare myself a former citizen, but the guard spoke first. "Raélowen? Is that you?"

I looked curiously at him. "Orophin?" I asked.

"Mae govannen, Rae!" Orophin grinned. He was a brother to Haldir and I had known him my entire life. "I would greet you with a hug," he continued. "But I see that you are not alone."

"This is Aara," I said. He smiled down at her and laughed as she reached for his long hair. "She is the daughter of Legolas Thranduilion. He is my husband."

"A worthy lineage," Orophin remarked.

"Yes. We must speak later Orophin. But please, I must see Lady Galadriel as soon as possible."

"Of course. Follow me."

I led Nelin along the path behind Orophin. The trees thinned and soon the canopy spread out high above us. The Elves' musical voices wafted gently down from the high trees in the dappled sunlight. I stood for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being at peace.

Orophin silently came up beside me. "Welcome back, Rae."

…

Meldanya – My beloved (Quenya)

Elen nîn – My star (Sindarin)

Mae govannen – welcome or well met (Sindarin)


	12. The Fading of Silver and Gold

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I hope you guys are enjoying this story! The translation of Rae's name came from one of my reviewers (Amanda Pal) on "Immortal Night" (the first in this trilogy). I looked it up later and she was right.

**DISCLAIMER** Believe it or not, Tolkien's characters belong to his estate, not me.

…

**January 3, Year 3021 of the Third Age**

Soon, I was back in the Royal Chamber of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. "Mae govannen, Raélowen Mirimë," Galadriel greeted me.

I bowed. "Thank you, my Lady. I have come – "

"You have come seeking answers," Galadriel said. "You want to know why the child in your arms is of one race while you are of another."

Nodding, I replied, "Yes, my Lady."

Galadriel motioned for me to follow her up the stairs. I did without question. She stopped before a mural of Ëarendil sailing the Heavens with the Silmaril on his brow. "Raélowen, do you know who this is?"

"It is Ëarendil the Mariner."

Galadriel nodded. "He was one of the greatest Elves of the world. His child was Elrond of Rivendell, and his child Arwen Evenstar."

"I know."

"Elrond was also the child of Elwing, who was the grandchild of Beren and Lúthien Tinúviel. Do you know their story?"

"Beren was the man who saw the Elvish maiden Lúthien dancing in the woods and fell in love with her," I recited. "They together rescued one of the Silmarils from Morgoth's crown. But since Beren was mortal, when he died, she faded and was granted the choice to be mortal and die with him." I sighed and looked back down at Aara. She was gazing around the chamber with wide eyes. "But what does any of this have to do with my daughter?"

"Arwen Undomiel is now mortal. One day, she will die. And by that time, the Elves of Middle Earth will be long parted." Galadriel cast a sorrowful eye at Ëarendil's image. "But in her children will forever run the blood of Beren, Lúthien, Ëarendil the Mariner, and the ancient Noldor through her mother, my daughter Celebrían."

Galadriel gently stroked Aara's dark gold locks. "Your daughter has the same destiny. She carries the blood of a warrior in her. The single Elvish warrior from a sacred alliance that has saved our world."

"The Fellowship," I murmured.

Galadriel nodded. " Legolas Thranduilion was the single Elf in the Fellowship of the Ring. His legacy is worthy of remembrance. This child will carry him and you into the future of Men when you are both long gone."

Tears gathered in my eyes and I nodded. "I always knew she was important."

Galadriel laughed softly. "I know this will not be easy. Aara is partially Elvish as well. She has the blood of the Eldar, which will slow her development. You are familiar with the Númenóreans?" I nodded. "They too had Elvish blood and were blessed with long life. Aara will live years past Men, but one day she will die."

I sighed. "I am proud of my daughter then."

Smiling, Galadriel led me back down to the front of the Royal Chamber. "I believe your old dwelling is suitable for you, the child, and your husband when he arrives."

"Thank you."

The ancient Elvish lady leaned toward me, a conspiratorial look in her eye. "And there is another in Lórien proud of her new child."

…

I tried to keep the tears from my eyes as I stood in Emeriel's darkened room. "Do you know why?" I asked.

Colindor and Emeriel shook their heads sadly. "Lady Galadriel thinks it may be because I grieved so strongly during the War," Emeriel said.

"You were sick with it," I muttered. She nodded.

"It is my fault," Colindor said bitterly. "It was not my duty to ride with the Rohirrim. I should have stayed with you."

Emeriel rocked her tiny son softly. "It's not your fault, Colindor. We've been through this already. You did what you felt you had to."

It broke my heart to see them like that. Quietly, I excused myself and left the house. Calíme found me soon after. "Did you seem them?" she asked.

I nodded. "Their son – "

"Melion," Cali supplied.

I smiled. "'Son of Love.' He is so small."

"He is sick."

Sighing, I fell into step beside her. "It doesn't seem fair. Emeriel and Colindor were supposed to have the perfect life. A baby born so ill doesn't fit."

Calíme laughed joylessly. "In some ways, you are still so very human, Rae. Perfect lives do not exist even for the Elves."

I'm sure I blushed. "Will Melion recover?"

Calíme looked sad. "He will live, but it will take many, many years for him to reach full strength."

"Oh."

"We need to be there for Emeriel," she said. "She needs our support now, not our sympathy."

I nodded. "Shall we go to see her again?"

"Not now. She and Colindor must first deal with their pain. We will give them time."

"Okay." I tried to put my friend's misfortune from my mind. "How are you, Cali? The world is so different now that the War is over."

"I am good. Life has been kind to me."

"Oh really?"

Calíme blushed. "Yes. You'll meet her later."

I laughed. The world almost seemed normal again.

…

Legolas arrived in Lórien in early February of 3021. Galadriel and Celeborn welcomed him warmly into Lórien, where he had not been since the journey of the Fellowship. Aara was happy to see her Ada again and I was too.

Once everyone in Caras Galadhon had welcomed Legolas and Aara had fallen asleep, we were alone again. He stood by the door and gazed at me. "It's been a long time since we've been in this room."

"Mmm," I agreed. "February of 3019, exactly two years ago. A lot's changed since then."

"Yes it has." Legolas smiled softly. "Do you remember our last night here?"

Oh yes, I did. "Maybe you should remind me."

In an instant, he had his arms around me. But I broke off his kiss. "But Legolas, we have a baby now!"

"She's asleep."

"And I do have neighbors with Elvish hearing."

"They didn't hear us last time."

"We don't know that."

Legolas dropped his arms. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

I cast a quick glance at the open balcony. "To Mordor with the neighbors," I said. Legolas grinned and I lost the rest of the night in his arms.

…

We spent the spring and summer happily in Lórien. I was surrounded by my friends and loved ones. But as the summer waned, more and more Elves departed for the Havens.

Regardless of all that had happened, my friends were content to remain in Middle Earth. Aara and Melion grew slowly and Melion's illness did not get any better. Lórien was fading and we all knew it. We waited for the day that we would leave Lórien behind for Ithilien, never to return. Of course, I never really expected to return after I left for Rohan the first time.

It was August when the end finally came. The Elves were all leaving. Emeriel, Colindor, and Calíme came to Legolas and I. "We aren't ready to leave, Rae," Emeriel said. "We ask your permission to journey with you and live in your colony in Ithilien."

"Of course!" I said immediately.

"All Elves will be welcome in Ithilien," Legolas added. "Please spread the word that there are alternatives yet to the Undying Lands."

I put my arm around my husband's waist and leaned toward my friends conspiratorially. "I think he's afraid that no one will come," I whispered. It elicited a hurt glare from Legolas, but I just laughed and kissed him.

Word spread quickly throughout all of Lórien. It was surprising how many Elves decided to remain in Middle Earth. Among them, my old friend Orophin and Lady Galadriel's maiden Andrial were following us to Ithilien.

Then, one day Lothlórien was empty. The Elves silently waited in Caras Galadhon, waiting to leave with one of two groups. The light that had shone around Lórien, the one I had been aware of as Elvish magic my whole life, had faded.

Legolas and I, Prince and Princess of Eryn Lasgalen and now Lord and Lady of Ithilien, stood in the presence of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Galadriel smiled at me. She pointed to the evening sky. "Raélowen, do you see that star?"

I looked. A small star shone brightly near the horizon. "Yes, Lady Galadriel."

"That is who you are."

"I don't understand."

She laughed. "Your name. You were brought to us under the light of the Lion Star, that one above. I chose to call you Raélowen – Lady of the Lion Star."

I looked back at the sky in wonder. Galadriel laid her hand atop my daughter's head. "Now your child has been named after the dawn, as she is the dawn of the future. The cycle is complete."

Aara clung to my leg. I looked down at her fondly, then bowed my head. "Namaarie, my Lady."

"Namaarie to you as well, Raélowen."

No other words were spoken. The two groups departed and left Lothlórien empty and dark. I never returned.

…

Mae govannen – welcome or well met (Sindarin)

Namaarie – farewell (Quenya)


	13. The Beginning of the Fourth Age

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I enjoyed writing this chapter with the interaction between Aragorn and Legolas and their wives. I hope you also enjoy reading it!

**DISCLAIMER** Anyone that Tolkien came up with, I obviously don't own them.

…

**April 20, Year 6 of the Fourth Age**

The fourth age began as the last of the great Eldar left this world. Aara was two years old when the new age began. Legolas began a colony in Southern Ithilien of Elves choosing not yet to depart for the Undying Lands.

Thus I became the Lady of South Ithilien alongside Éowyn, the White Lady of North Ithilien. From the great dwelling Legolas built for our family, three balconies looked out over the surrounding lands. One looked north on the Kingdom of Men and far Lórien and Mirwood; the second looked west over the glittering Anduin and Minas Tirith in the distance; and the third looked southwest upon the Sea. No part of our home looked east, for the Ephel Dúath was still a haunted place of evil things.

Ithilien was under the rule of King Elessar and thus by dwelling there, Aara still was within the laws he had set forth. Many evenings, Legolas, Aara, and I were the distinguished guests of Faramir and Éowyn or Arwen and Aragorn. My friendship with Éowyn and Legolas's friendship with Aragorn had remained strong since the end of the Fellowship and the War.

Often, Aragorn regaled us with stories of his journeys as a Ranger or from the War. On one such evening, we gathered in the palace parlor after dinner.

Aara sat on Aragorn's lap, watching the King in awe. He smiled at her and asked, "Do you know what your Ada did?" She just shook her head.

"Aragorn, why must you fill my daughter's head with such wild stories?" Legolas protested.

"What did Ada do?" Aara asked, banging Aragorn's shoulder with her small hand.

Aragorn grinned at Legolas. "Because the child wants to know." He turned back to Aara. "Well, the oliphaunt was about the trample us. So your Ada caught hold of one of the huge tusks and climbed up onto the beast! Then he cut the ropes that held the carriers on its back with a single knife and all of the evil men were destroyed."

From the doorway, Arwen just shook her head. "Little girls should not be told stories of battle, Estel," she scolded with a smile.

Aara scrambled down from the King's lap and ran to Legolas. "Is that all true, Ada? Did you really do all that?"

Over her head, Legolas gave Aragorn a grin. "The King of Gondor would not lie, elen nîn."

My daughter's eyes shone with an even greater respect for her father. She ran to me. "Did you know all of that, Mama?"

I laughed. "Yes, little one. Your Ada was a great warrior." I picked her up. "And now that Middle Earth is free of strife, he is a great Lord of our people." I smiled at my husband.

Aara yawned and Legolas and I stood to take our leave. We bowed to the King and Queen. "Hannon le, my friend," Legolas said, clasping Aragorn by the shoulder.

He smiled. "You are always welcome here."

Arwen looked at the deep blue sky that prepared to fade to black. "Your journey home is long, Legolas. It will be long dark when you reach Ithilien and your little one is fading."

"No I'm not!" Aara piped up sleepily.

"Shh, elen nîn," Legolas said fondly. "You must not argue with the Queen."

Arwen smiled. "You are welcome to retire here in Minas Tirith," she continued. "Then you can begin the journey in the morning."

Legolas looked at me. "It's fine with me," I said. "Riding with her asleep would be a hassle."

"It is settled then," Aragorn commented. "You shall stay in Minas Tirith. I will order your rooms prepared at once."

"Thank you, my friend!"

Aragorn stood to attend to those matters and Legolas followed him, the two old friends talking and laughing of old times. Arwen smiled at me. "May I have a word?"

"Of course, your Highness."

She beckoned for me. "Please, sit down." I sat next to her, with Aara asleep on my shoulder. "How old is your daughter?" she asked.

"She is seven years old, your Highness."

Arwen nodded thoughtfully. "Please do not be offended, but she has matured far less than a seven-year-old mortal should."

I looked at Aara asleep in my lap. "I know. Your grandmother, Lady Galadriel, explained it to me. She is mortal, but still borne of two Elves. The Lady explained to me that because of the blood of the Eldar that she carries, she will mature slower than a normal human." I smiled. "She equated it to the line of Númenor, but I don't know."

Arwen smiled fondly. "That makes perfect sense." She stood. "Come. We must put the little one to bed." I stood and bowed what little I could before following her.

…

Elen nîn – my star (Sindarin)

Hannon le – thank you (Sindarin)


	14. Royal Future

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry if the timeline in this chapter is confusing. The conversation at the beginning takes place in year 8, then it moves rapidly through the next couple decades, chronicling the births of the Gondorian Royal Families.

**DISCLAIMER** Anyone that Tolkien owns, I don't.

…

**December 19, Year 8 of the Fourth Age**

On the eve of Aara's 10th birthday, she came to me. I was overseeing preparations for her birthday feast when I heard her voice. "Mama?"

"Yes little one?"

"I was wondering something."

Oh sweet Valar, I wasn't ready for this! In all essence, she was only about seven years old. She didn't need to know about sex yet!

But I took her by the hand, left someone else in charge, and led her to the South Balcony. "Now," I said. "What were you wondering?"

Aara fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable. I put my hand on hers. "Don't be afraid. You can ask me anything."

She took a deep breath. "Everyone here looks the same, Mama. Even you and Ada don't change. I get bigger and I look different when I get older. How come you don't?"

Oh boy. In a way, I wished that she had asked where babies came from. "Aara, my daughter, do you know what your second name is?"

"Quendelien," she replied.

"Yes. Do you know what it means?" She shook her blonde head. I sighed. "It means Daughter of the Elves. Your Ada and I and all the others who live here in our colony are Elves. But you are a human, little one. You grow and change and grow up. We do not."

Aara's face clouded. "But then how are you and Ada my parents?"

"Because I was once a human too."

My daughter's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yes. It was many years ago, before I met your Ada. And then after I met him, something magical happened and I became an Elf."

"You became an Elf by magic?" I nodded. "But then how come I'm a human now?"

"Well you were already conceived when – "

"I was what?"

Ugh, good job Rae. "You were already a part of me."

"Oh." Aara sat deep in thought. "So you'll never ever get any older?"

"Nope."

"And I will?"

"Well," I said. "You still have your Ada's Elvish blood in you, so you grow slower than a normal human and you will live longer."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

Then she smiled. "So I'm an Elf-human!"

I laughed. "Sure."

She nodded firmly. "I like that." She gave me a hug.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I heard Legolas's voice in the doorway.

Aara ran to him. "Ada, guess what!"

"What?"

"I know why I get older and look different and you don't!"

Legolas glanced at me. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you're an Elf and I'm not."

It was only visible in his eyes, but I saw the sorrow he felt as he picked her up. But he just said, "That's right, elen nîn."

She kissed him on the cheek and ran off after he set her down. He came to sit next to me. "So you told her?"

"She asked," I replied. I looked after her. "She seems to understand."

"I am glad." He put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him. Neither of us could suppress our despair. Telling Aara about her circumstances and her fate felt like the final step away from her.

…

The next years were marked by several important births. Arwen and Aragorn's first child, a girl called Maréan, was born in the year 10 of the Fourth Age.

In the year 14, I helped Éowyn welcome her child. It was a difficult birth that lasted two days. Faramir did not leave Éowyn's bedside during her recovery. On her fifth day of bed rest, I brought her the sad news.

The baby Prince of Ithilien, who was named Elboron in memory of Faramir's brother Boromir, was awake when I entered the room. "Rae!" Éowyn said when I entered.

"Hello," I said. "How is the baby?"

Éowyn smiled down at her son. "He's wonderful."

Tears gathered in my eyes. "Éowyn, there's something I have to talk to you about." I took a deep breath. "Elboron's birth did a lot of damage to your body. The midwife told me that your womb will not be able to sustain another child."

She just looked at me. "I know," she said quietly. "I can feel it."

"I'm so sorry," I said.

Éowyn looked again at her son. "Elboron is everything to me. He is enough." Turning back to me, she asked, "Why did you have only Aara? You are not incapable of having another."

I sat at her bedside. "I don't know. I suppose, it was so painful to learn that she was mortal that I couldn't bear the thought of it happening again."

Éowyn nodded. "I understand that." We were both quiet then, lamenting the children we would lose.

But Elboron grew up happy and never lacking for love from his family or the rest of Ithilien. I saw little of him until a celebration in Minas Tirith in year 30.

The Queen had had another child, this time a boy. Eldarion was to be named heir to the throne of Gondor, as well as Lord of all elven lands.

Legolas and Faramir, being the Lords of Southern and Northern Ithilien, were the first to be introduced to the new baby. Éowyn, Elboron, Aara, and I were after. Elboron was sixteen years old. Aara, in body, was 32, but only around 20 when compared to a human.

After the formal ceremony, Aragorn took Legolas and I aside. "I wish you two to know that as long as you remain in Middle Earth, the land of Ithilien is yours." He clasped Legolas's shoulder. "You are royalty, my friend, and I have not forgotten it."

Legolas smiled and clasped Aragorn's shoulder also. "Hannon le, mellon nîn. I will be honored to have your son rule over Ithilien and Mirkwood and all other Elvish lands after I am gone."

Aragorn smiled. "It will be so, but I pray not for many years."

Legolas laughed. "I will be here longer than you, King. That I promise."

The King and Prince laughed together. "We shall see," said Aragorn.

…

Ada – Father (Sindarin)

Elen nîn – my star (Sindarin)

Hannon le, mellon nîn – Thank you, my friend (Sindarin)


	15. A Dragon Lives Forever

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Elboron is a canon character only mentioned briefly in one of the appendices of Return of the King as the child of Faramir and Éowyn. It's not specified whether he's male or female or what happens to him in the future. I obviously chose to make him male and worked him in with my original characters. Enjoy!

Also, this chapter follows my theory that Legolas was a character in The Hobbit, just not one mentioned by name.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own the characters that Tolkien created, obviously.

…

**June 14, Year 41 of the Fourth Age**

Aara's long dark blonde hair curled gracefully down her back. She stood quietly, inspecting her appearance in a long mirror. Her wedding gown was laced with silver and she was like a star that had fallen from the heavens. She turned to me. "Do I look all right, Mama?"

I smiled. "Only one thing is missing." Opening the door, I let Legolas enter and he carried a small box.

"I did not know when to give this to you, elen nîn, but today feels right."

She looked curiously at us. "What is it, Ada?"

He opened the box and removed a delicate chain. From it hung a silver and green pendant in the form of a sleeping dragon. "Long ago," he began. "Before the War of the Ring and before your Mama was even born, there was a great battle. It was known as the Battle of Five Armies, as legions of Dwarves, Elves, and Men together fought hoards of Goblins and Wargs.

"My father and your grandfather, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, led myself and other Elves into battle. We fought on the slopes of the Lonely Mountain against the foul enemies."

Aara listened intently. Even as an adult, she listened eagerly to the tales of battle. "What became of the battle?"

"Before the fighting, the last of the great dragons, known as Smaug, was slain. When the battle was won, Bard, old King of Dale, gave great gifts to my father in thanks for the Elves' valor in battle. This jewel my father gave to me, for in that battle, I proved to him my skill as a warrior. He foretold it to be an heirloom of the Royal House of ancient Greenwood the Great."

As he spoke, Legolas gave the chain to me. I fastened the necklace around the throat of my daughter. The dark green jewel sparked against her fair skin.

"Aara, daughter of my blood, you would have been the rightful heir of Eryn Lasgalen, had the course of the world been different." His eyes looked sad. "But the Wood Elves of my home have left this land and that peaceful Kingdom of my memory has faded away."

"You have Ithilien now, Ada," Aara sad softly, putting a hand on his arm.

He smiled at her. "Yes daughter. I do. And by your marriage, the Northern and Southern lands of Ithilien shall be united forever. But I give you this necklace as a reminder of who you are."

Aara cocked her head. "But I know who I am, Ada."

I took my daughter's hands in mine. "You are a daughter of Elves, Aara." I paused, unsure of how to continue. "But there will come a day when we must leave you here." Gently I touched the necklace. "May this always remind you of us. May you never forget that you are the daughter of two who will love you forever, even if we are no longer with you."

Aara's eyes filled with tears and she hugged me. "I love you, Mama. Don't leave me!"

"Not yet, little one," I said softly.

She turned and hugged Legolas as well. "And I love you, Ada."

He smiled fondly. "And I you, elen nîn." He looked at me and I nodded. Aara stood between us, her necklace sparkling at her throat. Legolas sighed. "It is time."

…

I had never been more proud of my daughter than as she knelt before the King of Gondor. Legolas and Faramir had been granted the highest honor when Aragorn had agreed to preside over the ceremony.

"Citizens of Gondor!" King Elessar began. "Here we have come to bear witness to a blessed union. Aara Quendelien, maiden of Ithilien and borne of the Firstborn, kneels before me. Beside her is Elboron, son of Faramir Prince of Ithilien and Steward to the King. They wish to be joined by the grace of the Valar and under the laws of he who rules the Kingdom of Gondor. Here in the elven lands of Ithilien will they be joined."

Tears of joy streamed down my cheeks. I remembered when Mithrandir spoke nearly the same words before Legolas and me so many years ago. Now my baby girl was finally marrying the man she loved. Éowyn and I couldn't believe it when we discovered that our children had fallen in love.

Aara and Elboron stood and faced each other. Aragorn continued the ceremony. "You each must promise to each other your love, devotion, and friendship for as long as you both shall live."

I could see how much Aara and Elboron loved each other as they repeated the vows Aragorn gave them. The Quenya vows that Legolas and I exchanged were only used in Elvish ceremonies, but the vows in the Common Tongue were just as beautiful.

Legolas held me close as we watched our daughter's wedding. She didn't need us anymore. She was an adult and independent and I knew it.

I was surprised at the number of guests. Legolas and I and Faramir and Éowyn were in attendance of course. Aragorn had married the two and Arwen and Prince Eldarion had also come. The Queen was also pregnant again. Many Elves of the colony had come, including Calíme, Emeriel, and Colindor. Emeriel had Melion with her as well. He was 42 years old, still an infant by Elvish growth.

The reception flew by far too quickly. I dreaded the end of the night, for Aara was to move to a home in Faramir's land in North Ithilien with her husband. She was leaving her home. I knew that such was the way of children growing up, but it didn't make it less painful.

Towards the end of the night, it was time to saw goodbye. Aara clung to me. I knew she was nervous about leaving and being married. "Do not worry, little one. You are strong," I whispered. "Gerich veleth nîn."

"Gerich veleth nîn, Mama," she whispered back.

Legolas hugged her tight. "I will miss you, elen nîn."

She started tearing up. "I will miss you too, Ada. I love you both."

And then she was gone. The guests returned home or retired to their chambers. King Elessar and the Queen were in our most comfortable chambers in the palace. Eldarion had been given a separate room of his own, much to the eleven-year-old Prince's delight.

Éowyn and Faramir were the last two to retire. Éowyn and I clung to each other. Our babies were gone. We cried on each other's shoulders, mourning the little ones who had grown up too soon.

Eventually, even Legolas and I returned to our chamber. After we'd changed and settled for the night, I stood at the balcony door sadly. "Are you all right?" Legolas asked softly. He came up behind me, arms encircling my waist.

I sighed. "Yes. But I never thought that I'd miss her this much."

"Such is the burden of parents," my husband said. He was quiet for a minute, then whispered in my ear, "We could always have another one."

I laughed. "Go through all this again? Sure."

"I was serious." His voice sounded hurt.

I turned to face him. "I'm sorry," I said. He pouted playfully and I kissed him. "If you would like to be the one to carry and deliver this child, then I'll be happy for another."

Sighing, he agreed. "All right. You're the one who gets the worst of it, I guess." His embrace tightened and he pulled me back from the balcony. "But let's pretend," he purred.

I raised an eyebrow and let him pull me into the chamber. Giggling, we fell into bed.

…

Elen nîn – My star (Sindarin)

Ada – Father (Sindarin)

Gerich veleth nîn – You have my love (Sindarin)


	16. The Birth of Hope

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** "Eleni" really does mean stars. We jumped again folks. This is two years after Aara and Elboron are married.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own those that belong to Tolkien.

…

**September 14, Year 43 of the Fourth Age**

"Ahhhh!"

My daughter's screams tore through the Healing House of North Ithilien. I stayed by her side, pressing a cold cloth to her forehead. She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Mama, make it stop!" she begged.

"Have strength, little one," I said softly. After a glance at the midwife, I added, "It's almost over."

She bit her lip against another scream and nodded. "Mama," she said through clenched teeth.

"What is it?"

"Will you – " Her voice broke off again as another contraction hit her hand. She squeezed my hand tight until it passed. "Will you do something for me?" she asked once she could speak again.

"Anything, Aara."

"Please check on Elboron?" She smiled weakly. "He must be so worried."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"There is still time before the baby comes, my Lady," the midwife said.

"I have to know that he's okay," Aara said.

With a sigh, I nodded hesitantly. "If that is your wish, little one."

"Thank you Mama."

I hurried from the Healing House to Faramir and Éowyn's palace. Legolas and Faramir were with Elboron in the Main Hall. "Rae!" Legolas looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Is Aara okay?" Elboron asked nervously.

I looked at my husband, my friend, and my son-in-law and had to laugh. "Aara is fine."

A collective sigh of relief echoed through the hall. "Thank the Valar," Legolas said before giving me a quick kiss. "But, if she is fine," he asked. "Why have you left her side?"

"She asked me to check on Elboron," I explained. I turned to Elboron. "She needs to know that you are okay."

Faramir glanced fondly at his son. "He is also fine," he answered. "Bring the word back to your daughter."

"Thank you." I started to leave, but turned back. "I will return for you soon."

When I returned to the Healing House, Éowyn greeted me at the door. "I could not stand the tension in the palace," she said.

"I was just there. I must have just missed you."

Éowyn looked puzzled. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, Aara just asked me to check on Elboron."

"Ah," Éowyn said. "Your daughter is a good woman. I don't recall giving Faramir's well-being a second thought when Elboron came, other than 'I shall kill you when this is over.'"

I laughed. We were soon back at Aara's side. Her honey-colored hair clung damply to her cheeks. "How is he?" she managed to whisper.

"He is fine, my daughter. Worried for you, but fine."

She sighed and seemed to relax a little. "Good."

My news seemed to give her strength. There were only a few more minutes of screams and commands of "Push, Lady Aara!" before a baby's cry filled the room. I look my granddaughter from the midwife to clean her and just gazed at her. She was beautiful.

"Mama?" Aara asked weakly.

Wrapping the baby in a blanket, I brought her to her mother. "You have a daughter, Aara," I said softly, placing the child in her arms.

She looked down at her daughter in awe. Her eyes filled with tears and she laughed a little. "My daughter."

Éowyn said softly, "I will bring word to the men."

Aara was silent, gazing at her child. "Have you thought of a name?" I asked after a moment.

She was still quiet and looked deep in thought. "Eleni," she finally said.

"Meaning 'stars?'" I asked. Aara nodded. I said it to myself. "I like it."

"Ada called me his star when I was little," she explained. She smiled. "Eleni is my star."

Aara was glowing as she rocked her new daughter to sleep. As I left the two lone, I couldn't help thinking, 'She certainly is.'

…

I grinned as Legolas led Elboron in Aara's room. Eleni was in Legolas's arms, watching everything through wide eyes. Elboron sat at Aara's bedside. I joined Legolas at the door. Faramir and Éowyn stood with us.

"We have a son, Elboron," Aara said proudly. Elboron grinned.

"What is his name?" Éowyn asked.

"Well," Aara said. "He is as much Rohirrim royalty as he and Eleni are Elvish royalty." She looked at Éowyn. "I was hoping to name him Éomer."

Tears shone in Éowyn's eyes. "Only if you name him also Boromir," she said with a loving glance at Faramir.

"Éomer Boromir," Elboron said. "A bit of a mouthful."

Faramir put a hand on Éowyn's arm. "Elboron, my son, your name is derived from that of my brother. His memory has been honored." He grinned at Éowyn. "Besides, far be it for me to deny my grandson to be named after the King of Rohan."

Éowyn laughed and nodded. Elboron gently took the baby from Aara. "Éomer," he said softly. The boy's eyelids fluttered. "Welcome," Elboron whispered.

Eleni wriggled from Legolas's arms. He set her down and she ran to the bed. "Ada?" she asked curiously.

I went over and lifted her onto the bed. She crawled to Elboron's side. "Eleni, this is your brother," he told her. "Éomer."

"Éomer," the one-year-old repeated slowly. She looked at the baby and smiled at him. "Mae govannen, Éomer," she said solemnly.

My jaw dropped. "Aara, she's only a year old and she speaks Elvish?"

Aara blushed. "Only a few phrases. I figured she should get a head start," she said, smiling.

Legolas came up beside me quietly. "She amazes me," he murmured in my ear.

"We raised her well," I replied.

I felt his arm snake around my waist. "Yes we did."

There was a moment between Aara and Elboron then. They sat together on the bed, their two children between them. Aara looked so happy. I knew her life was complete. My job was done.

…

Mae govannen – Welcome/well met (Sindarin)


	17. The Loss of a Friend

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Hey everyone! This story is nearing its end and then that's the end of Raélowen's story! Even though it's not the end quite yet, I just want to thank all of you who have been reading.

Also, there's a short scene in here with Éomer and Lothiriel and I'd like to give huge props to author Lialathuveril for her story "Of Falcons and Mûmakil," a love story between the King and Queen of Rohan. The number is 2629396 – I suggest you all read it, it's wonderful!

**DISCLAIMER** Anyone Tolkien owns, I don't.

…

**June 2, Year 61 of the Fourth Age**

I was alone in the library when the messenger came. He was out of breath. I set down the book of Elvish lore I was reading and hurried to his side.

"I have," he panted. "An urgent message for you, my Lady."

I took the message and read it quickly. My blood ran cold as it fell from my hand and fluttered to the floor. "Inform Prince Legolas that I have gone," I said as I started for the door.

"Yes, my Lady."

I ran for the stables. Nelin nickered a greeting. I patted her nose, but shook my head. Instead, I opened the pen of her foal, Círar. Círar was young and strong and swift. That was what I needed.

"Noro lim," I whispered in the horse's ear. He whinnied and galloped away from Ithilien.

…

It had just gotten dark when I rode into Edoras. The guards of the Golden Hall led me before the King. He sat upon the throne with the Queen Lothiriel at his side. He was old and the years seemed to weigh heavily on him.

I bowed low. "Hail Éomer King! I have come to see Gauna, woman of Edoras and mother of Daelin who I am told is a man of your court."

Éomer looked at me sadly. "Welcome on your return to Edoras, Lady Raélowen, wife of Prince Legolas Thranduilion and friend of Éowyn my sister. I will send for Daelin to hasten you to Gauna's side, for she is dying."

Looking to the ground, I felt ears welling up in my eyes. "I know, my Lord."

Daelin then arrived in the Hall. He too had aged, now being of over sixty years. He rushed to my side. "Rae!"

I embraced him. "Long has it been since I last looked on you, Daelin. Seasoned you have become in our long years."

He smiled but his eyes were full of sorrow. "You look no different than I remember as a young child. You still carry the beauty and grace of Elf-kind. But now is not the time for reunions. I have come to bring you to my mother."

I nodded and, bowing to Éomer, Daelin led me from Meduseld. Together we walked in silence until we reached the house that Théoden King had granted to Gauna after the return from Helm's Deep.

Daelin entered first. "Mother?" he said softly. "Mother, Raélowen has come." I could not see her but Daelin motioned for me to come forward.

The dwelling was dark when I entered. Daelin led me to Gauna's side. He left me there as a courtesy, giving me a private moment with my friend.

She lay in bed, breathing shallowly. Her hair was white. Her skin was paper-thin. The frame of her body was fragile; it didn't look strong enough to hold her anymore. She opened her eyes and they were dimmed. "Rae?"

I knelt by her bedside and took her hand. "I'm here, Gauna."

She squinted, trying to see me. "You look exactly the same as I remember you," she remarked and smiled. "Just like Helm's Deep."

Tears gathered in my eyes. "So do you."

She grimaced as she tried to laugh. "I'm sure." She tried to look at me again. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course."

"Oh don't sound so sad," Gauna remarked. "I've lived for 85 years. It's been a good life." She looked at me curiously. "How old are you, Rae?"

Her question caught me off guard. "I…I don't remember." I thought for a minute. "I think…83, I guess."

"83," Gauna mused. "You look good for your age."

"Please don't say that," I asked quietly. We were both silent for a while. I did not know what to say. How do you say goodbye to someone forever?

"Rae?" Gauna asked softly.

"I'm here, what is it?"

She smiled. "I never thanked you for putting up with me through the entire night at Helm's Deep."

"Gauna, you don't have to – "  
"I was scared," she continued softly. "And thank you for reassuring me that everything would be all right. And for helping with Daelin."

Tears fell freely onto the blanket. "You're welcome."

Gauna smiled again, her face glowing with peace. "How is your daughter?"

"She is grown. She wed Elboron, son of Faramir and Éowyn and the two now have children of their own."

"Call for Daelin," Gauna suddenly said. I did so. She relaxed again when he entered and joined me by her bedside. "Watching them grow is a mother's greatest joy."

"Yes," I agreed, but it was a lie. Watching my daughter grow older wrenched my heart every day. Daelin and I sat for hours through the night in the small dwelling. Gauna slept, her breathing growing weaker and weaker. Sometime in the early morning, she awoke again and smiled.

"Namaarie," she said.

I blinked, not wanting to have heard her. "What?"

"Isn't that the right word?" she asked. "Farewell?"

Daelin took her hand. "Mother?"

She turned her clouded eyes to him. "I love you, my son."

Her breath began to faintly rattle in her chest. "No!" I whispered tearfully.

But Gauna looked calm. "Do not wish me to stay. I am tired."

Daelin couldn't hide his grief as Gauna closed her eyes again. As her breathing slowed, I whispered softly, "Hiro le bâd lîn a nâ mae govannen."

I know she heard me, for she smiled. She took one last weak breath and then she was gone. As I leaned over to kiss her forehead, tears fell on her closed eyes. "Be at peace, mellon nîn," I said before breaking down in sorrow.

…

Círar (Nelin's foal's name) – To sail (Sindarin)

Noro lim – Ride fast (Sindarin)

Namaarie – Farewell (Quenya)

May you find your way and be welcome – Hiro le bâd lîn a nâ mae govannen (Sindarin)

Mellon nîn – My friend (Sindarin)


	18. A Decision is Made

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry for the delay! It's been hectic around here with college graduation coming up in a week and a half. This story's almost complete!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Tolkien's characters.

…

**June 26, Year 61 of the Fourth Age**

Gauna was buried in a tomb outside of Edoras. Éomer welcomed me to stay past the funeral and I did only to help Daelin resolve the affairs. With the beginning of July, I departed Edoras for the last time and began my journey home.

I paused on the plains, gazing back at Meduseld and Edoras standing proudly in the sun. A great sorrow washed over me with the sudden understanding that I would never look on the fair city of Rohan ever again.

Gauna was dead. My life had moved far beyond my past and Rohan held nothing for me now. It, like the now empty land of Lothlórien, was a shadow in my memory, with all connections to the past severed forever.

Círar carried me on the now-familiar journey from Edoras to Minas Tirith. But this was the only time that I truly felt a shadow in my heart. As Minas Tirith rose in the distance, I considered stopping to rest the horse, but home was not far.

I crossed into Ithilien. Although it would have been nice to see Aara, Elboron, Eleni, and Éomer, I wanted nothing more than to return home and sleep. My immortal body didn't need it, but sleep was a comfort, throwing me back to my life as a human. Losing myself into peaceful darkness offered solace when nothing else would.

"Mae govannen, Lady Raélowen," the guard greeted me on my return. I nodded and rode for the stables. Once Círar was cared for, I slowly walked toward the palace steps.

Legolas met me in the hall. "Welcome home, Meldanya!" he said as I melted into his arms. He paused and looked worriedly at me. "What's wrong?"

"Gauna's dead."

"Oh Rae," he said, holding me close. "I am so sorry."

I stood enveloped in his arms, grateful for his support. Finally, I pulled myself away. "I am weary," I told him. "I think I am going to sleep."

"Be iest lîn," he replied sadly. He understood that I only slept when I was troubled.

When I finally sank into bed, nothing was more welcome. I fell asleep within moments and, at least for a while, found peace.

…

Peaceful was night in Ithilien. I stood on a high balcony of the palace, watching life below me. The low, musical voices of Elves floated up to me, but I did not hear it.

"You still grieve, my love." Legolas came up softly behind me.

I turned to him. "She has been my friend for many years." Legolas put his arms around me as I squeezed my eyes shut. "Haldir was my friend and my protector, but he fell in battle. That is what battle is."

"Yes," Legolas murmured. "That is what battle is."

Pulling away from him, I looked out on Ithilien again. "And now he walks again in the Undying Lands. But Gauna comforted me when I was afraid I would lose you. She was there on our wedding day. She was with me when Aara was born." A tear escaped my control. "When I was with her, it seemed like a different person. Age had withered her and it was as if her body just stopped. It was the most horrible thing I have ever seen."

My husband again held me to him. "That is the way of mortality, Rae," he said sadly. "It is what happens to all mortals."

I pressed my cheek to his shoulder. "It is what should have happened to me," I whispered.

He pulled back to look at me. "Why would you ever say that?"

"I turned my back on my people, Legolas. I never wanted to be human." I thought of all I had done. "I may have lost a cousin, or uncle, or even a brother at Helm's Deep or the Pelennor and I will never know!"

My husband let me again look out over our realm. "You would not have anyway."

His words were true, but I ignored them. "Our friends are mortal. Éowyn, Lord Faramir, Aragorn. Even the Evenstar is now mortal." I looked him in the eye. "Our daughter is mortal."

"That is not your fault! There is nothing that could have prevented that."

"Maybe not. But I will not stay to watch her die."

Legolas just looked at me. "What are you saying?"

I couldn't look at him. I couldn't bear to see his reaction. "I am leaving, Legolas. I am sailing for the Undying Lands."

His silence was worse than anything he could have said. I waited for him to respond in some way. But he didn't. I finally turned back to him. "I just cannot see that again." He still stayed silent and had turned away from me. "You have longed for the Sea for many years, Legolas. You could leave the colony in the hands of another." Suddenly I was afraid of what his response would be. "Will you not go with me?"

He finally turned to me. "Will you not stay?" Grief filled his eyes. "You know I cannot leave our people. I cannot leave the Fellowship."

"The Fellowship is broken!" I cried. "Frodo is gone! Mithrandir is gone! Merry and Pippin have not been heard from in years! Gimli has his own colony to rule." I gazed out over the colony for a moment, then turned back to my husband. "The world has lost its luster for me. I no longer wish to stay and witness death and I am not alone. Samwise Gamgee sails for the Undying Lands and I will sail with him."

He looked shocked. "Sam? How can Sam sail across the Sea?"

"That I do not know. But I have been thinking about this for a long time. Last night, Lady Galadriel appeared to me in a dream. She knows what I feel. She said, 'Take the road through the Shire. Seek out the Ringbearer's loyal companion and sail with him.'"

Legolas was again quiet. Then, he said just a little coldly, "Then you must go." I tried to stop him as he turned to leave the balcony, but he brushed my hand away. "When will you leave?" he asked without turning around.

"Sam plans to leave the Shire on September 22," I replied. "Frodo and Bilbo's birthday."

"Then you have little time."

My heart broke as I watched my husband leave our bedroom and shut the door.

…

Mae govannen – Welcome (Sindarin)

Meldanya – my beloved (Quenya)

Be iest lîn – As you wish (Sindarin)


	19. Breaking the News to Old Friends

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This story's nearing its end! Thanks everyone for sticking with me…they'll be about five more chapters. I hope you enjoy! Sorry this chapter's kinda short - the next one was too long to pair it with.

**DISCLAIMER** Anyone you recognize from Tolkien's work, there's a REAL good chance that I don't own them!

…

**July 5, Year 61 of the Fourth Age**

"Thank you for coming," I said, leading Calíme, Colindor, and Emeriel with Melion into my sitting room. My words sounded so formal and fake; I kenew that they would suspect something. They had known me for too long. And in 63 years, I had still not yet managed to learn to mask my emotions.

Emeriel looked at me strangely. "Rae, what's going on?"

I sighed and sat down. "There's something I have to tell you."

Calíme looked alarmed. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

I looked into my friends' faces and felt tears well up in my eyes. How could I tell them that I was leaving them again? I had left them in Lórien, left them in Edoras, and now I was leaving them in my own colony in Ithilien?  
"You know that I recently traveled back to Edoras," I began. They nodded. "I went to visit Gauna. She died while I was there."

Emeriel and Calíme began to softly weep. Gauna had been their friend too. "Why?" Calíme asked.

"She was mortal," I reminded them. "Her life simply ended as it was designed to. But that is not the only thing I have to tell you." I couldn't look them in the eye and instead gazed out the window. "I can't stand the idea of watching someone else whom I love die. So I have decided to leave Ithilien and sail for the Undying Lands."

My friends were quiet. When I finally turned to look at them, Emeriel and Colindor were exchanging a meaningful glance. Calíme sat quietly.

"Rae," Emeriel began. "Colindor and I have been long discussing sailing for Valinor." She looked at her son, who was asleep. "But Melion is only just over 60 years old. He is still sick. He cannot make the journey and I cannot leave him."

I nodded. "I understand. I am leaving Ithilien as soon as everything is in order. I must reach the Shire by September 22."

If they were curious about why that date, they didn't show it. Calíme was the first to stand up. "Please come say goodbye before you leave."

I watched her leave sadly. "I didn't think she'd be so upset about it."

"She's never reacted well when you decide to leave Rae," Emeriel remarked. Sighing, I nodded. "Now that you are sailing, I wish more than ever to leave this land. But I cannot trust my son in anyone's care," she continued. She and Colindor stood up. "Please don't leave without saying goodbye."

I kissed her cheek. "Of course not." Once they were gone and I was alone again, I started thinking. Emeriel had grown so tired of Middle Earth and I saw it in her eyes. I wished I could do something for her.

Suddenly an idea struck me. I ran from the room. "Legolas!" I called.

He appeared from his study, looking at me. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I must ride for Minas Tirith immediately!"

"Okay," he replied, confused. "When you return, we must announce to the colony your decision."

That stopped me. I knew once we announced it to the colony, there was no turning back. But I nodded. "I'll be back by morning."

"That's fine."

I pushed the pain of his distance down as I waited for Círar to be saddled up. Nelin whinnied softly to me. "No, mellon nîn," I said. "I must travel fast to Minas Tirith. And you must rest for a long journey." The old mare tossed her head. She understood.

I leapt onto Círar's back and took off to the north. It was not long before Minas Tirith rose against the horizon. Círar stopped before the gate. "Halt!" called a young guard.

Putting a hand to my chest, I bowed. "Please inform Lady Arwen that Lady Raélowen of Ithilien needs to speak with her immediately."

…

Mellon nîn – my friend (Sindarin)


	20. Parting of Ways

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Thanks for being patient with my pathological lateness in updates! For those of you who've stuck with me, thank you so much! This story, and Rae's trilogy, is almost done. I hope you've enjoyed!

**DISCLAIMER** Tolkien's characters are not mine. They are Tolkien's. Hence, Tolkien's characters.

…

**August 8, Year 61 of the Fourth Age**

There was no turning back. No changing my mind. I brought nothing with me, save the sack I had carried from Lórien to Rohan and items that held sentimentality. A jewel that Gauna had given me after my wedding, an article of Aara's baby clothing, my cloak from Galadriel, and most importantly, the Mirkwood arrow that Legolas had left for me lifetimes before.

I stood at the colony gate. Nelin was saddled and ready. Legolas stood by my side and we faced the colony. Emeriel, Colindor, Melion, and Calíme stood behind. "I am truly sorry," I said. My voiced cracked as I tried to continue. "Truly sorry that I must leave all of you. Raised in Lórien and living in Rohan for a time, I was never welcomed as completely as I am here." A tear slipped from my eye. "I will await you all in the Undying Lands. Namaarie."

"Namaarie, Lady Raélowen," Elves of the colony replied sadly.

Legolas took my place as I moved back among my friends. "Know that each of you is free to leave this land at any time. Lady Raélowen has reached her time and I will accompany her to the Grey Havens. But my time has not come yet and I will return. Namaarie for awhile, my friends."

I walked through the gate of the land that had come to be mine. Nelin, old as she was, trotted slowly beside me as Legolas and I led my friends out of the city. My heart was breaking and I seriously doubted my decision, but the memory of Gauna's death still haunted me. I knew it was time.

The farther we got from home, the easier it became to leave. Emeriel was quiet, cuddling Melion and everyone once and a while shedding a tear. Calíme was quiet as well but I did not know why.

The one bright spot in the journey was that the stress between Legolas and I had melted. We had mutually realized that these days were the last we would spend together. We walked together during the day and lay together at night. Our lovemaking was quiet out of necessity and tender out of grief.

When Minas Tirith rose on the horizon, my heart grew heavy again. I knew that a difficult goodbye was near. The guard at the gate granted our company passage and we were led to the White Hall.

King Elessar awaited us. "Mae govannen," he said. Queen Undómiel, Prince Eldarion, and the Princesses stood with him. Faramir and Éowyn were behind them and Aara and her family were off to the side. The five of us bowed to the King.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Aragorn," Legolas said. "We are greatly in your debt."

"You are always welcome in Minas Tirith, my friend." Aragorn smiled.

I stepped forward and bowed. "I am sorry my Lord, but we cannot tarry here." Legolas looked at me, shocked. I did not return his glance. "There is one I must meet and journey with on September 22nd."

Grief clouded Aragorn's eyes. He knew what day that was. Sadly, he nodded his head. "Then I will allow your farewells."

I looked sadly to Emeriel. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held her son close to her. Arwen slowly walked to her side. A sob escaped from Emeriel's throat as the Queen took the sleeping elfling in her arms. "By the knowledge passed to me by my father, Lord Elrond Peredhil, I will care for your son." Even Arwen shed a tear as she spoke. "When he is healthy and strong, I promise that he will join you across the Sea."

I wept for my friend. I knew Arwen could care for Melion but the separation would be harder than anything Emeriel had ever faced. But she had agreed to the idea and I knew she longed for the Sea.

"Your Highness," Emeriel said suddenly. Arwen looked at her questioningly. "Your Highness, I thank you for this great honor and gift, but I have one request. I wish to give Melion a second name now."

Arwen nodded thoughtfully. "So young?"

"Yes, my lady. I wish to give him the name Estel." Legolas looked surprised and Aragorn looked shocked. Emeriel pressed on. "I know that it was once the name of King Elessar, but I believe that it is fitting for my son. It means – "

"Hope," Aragorn said.

"Yes, my Lord," Emeriel said, bowing her head.

"It is a good name," Arwen declared. "The child shall have it and henceforth be known as Melion Estel."

Emeriel's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Queen Undómiel," she said in a trembling voice.

I approached my daughter's family. Wordlessly, I hugged Eleni and Éomer, now eighteen and seventeen years old respectively. "Namaarie," I said softly to them.

"Namaarie Grandmother," Eleni replied.

"Goodbye," Éomer said.

I had to smile. Eleni, the child with the Elvish name, relished her Firstborn heritage while Éomer was very much his father's Rohirrim son. "I will miss you both."

I hugged Elboron goodbye as well. Now at a mature age of 47, he embodied the family man that I imagined my real father to be. He loved his children and he loved Aara unconditionally.

Saying goodbye was harder than I expected. I knew that I truly would never see them again. But Eleni was growing into a beautiful girl and Éomer was as strong and noble as his namesake. I knew that their lives would be happy.

Before I could say anything else, Aara spoke. "Mama, don't say goodbye."

I stopped and stared. "What?"

"Don't say goodbye," she repeated. "Not yet. I am going with you."

"Aara, you know that you can't."

My daughter looked determined. "I know I cannot sail with you, but I intend to travel with you as far as possible."

Tears gathered in my eyes as I nodded in agreement. Aara bid her family farewell for a time, then joined our party.

Éowyn rushed to give me a hug before our departure. "I will miss you, Rae!" she said softly.

"And I will miss you. Watch over my daughter for me."

"I will. I promise."

Then King Elessar stood before us. "Farewell Lady Raélowen. May your journey be safe and your soul be at peace. Lead your people to Valinor, but I ask that you remember the laws of this land."

"I will." I looked sadly at my husband's lifelong friend. "Namaarie, Aragorn."

He smiled. "Namaarie, Rae."

Legolas and I led Aara, Emeriel, and Colindor from the White Hall, but Calíme did not follow. Emeriel tapped me on the shoulder and the two of us went back to our friend. "Cali?" I asked.

"I'm not going, Rae."

"What? Why?"

"I'm staying here, in Minas Tirith." Calíme looked to Emeriel. "Arwen has said that I can stay until Melion is well enough to make the journey. Then I will bring him to you."

"Oh Cali!" Emeriel hugged her tight and soon they had pulled me in as well. And I felt the love between the three of us. I remembered our days in Lórien from lifetimes ago. I was no longer the Lady of their land, but their friend again.

"Besides," Cali added very quietly, "There is no need for me to leave for Valinor so soon." She stole a quick glance at the Queen of Gondor and explained, "There are other things in Middle Earth that I have yet to explore."

I shook my head in amusement. I only hoped that Cali would not be too hurt when she realized how much Aragorn and Arwen loved each other.

But we could not waste any more time. Gently, I pulled Emeriel toward the entry. "I hope you are happy, mellon nîn," I said.

Calíme smiled. "I will be."

"And we will see you again someday?" Emeriel asked.

"Someday," Calíme promised.

I kissed Calíme's forehead in farewell. "Namaarie."

"Namaarie, Rae." Suddenly Calíme laughed. "This is quite different from how it was originally to be. I say behind in Middle Earth while you sail for the Elvish Blessed Realm?"

I laughed. "Who'd have thought?"

"Rae," Legolas said from behind me. I turned and nodded to him.

"Go." Calíme smiled.

I nodded. She stood with the King and Queen, the Prince and Princesses, Éowyn, Faramir, and my daughter's family. As I turned and left the White Hall of Minas Tirith for the last time, I knew that it was an image I'd never forget.

…

Namaarie – Farewell (Quenya)

Mae Govannen – Well met/welcome (Sindarin)

Mellon nîn – My friend (Sindarin)


	21. On the Horizon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is the second to last chapter! There will be a short epilogue to come soon. I hope that you've all enjoyed this trilogy! I know that I've greatly enjoyed writing it and creating Rae and her friends. Thank you for all of your reviews on all three parts and wonderful comments!

**DISCLAIMER** Tolkien's characters are not mine. Don't own them.

…

**September 17, Year 61 of the Fourth Age**

We had traveled for days. Through Rohan and Fangorn and across the Misty Mountains. Past the abandoned home at Rivendell and through the sleepy town of Bree. Now we stood at the Brandywine Bridge.

"Lead your people to Valinor, but I ask that you remember the laws of this land."

Aara had heard the King's words. She knew what they meant. She knew that no human was allowed to cross the Brandywine and set foot in the Shire. She knew that now was the time to say goodbye.

I looked at my beautiful daughter and cried.

She buried her face in my shoulder. "I love you, Mama," she said through her tears.

"I love you, little one." I hugged her. "My daughter, I will miss you!" My words were drowned in tears. "Care for your Ada for me. And never let Eleni and Éomer forget me. Remind them that they are part Elf because you are part Elf."

"I will," she promised.

It broke my heart. "Namaarie."

"Namaarie, Mama."

Leoglas laid a hand on my shoulder. "Rae, I am leaving you here, too." Even he wept. "I will accompany Aara back to our home."

My husband. My love. I never thought I would leave him so soon.

He reached over to brush my tears away. "Do not cry for this, Meldanya. The Undying Lands await me too. Someday we will be together again."

"Oh Legolas!" I let myself be wrapped up in his arms. Millions of memories flashed through my mind.

The Mirror. Climbing the tree to spy on the Fellowship. The first night we spent together. Becoming an Elf. Leaving home. Waiting out the Battle of Helm's Deep. My journey to Minas Tirith. The end of the War. The crowning of King Elessar. Our wedding. Being crowned Princess of Mirkwood. Aara. Our colony in Ithilien.

Now I had to say goodbye to all of it. But Legolas put a finger to my lips. "No goodbye." And then he kissed me. I wanted it to never end.

But it had to. I gave Nelin's reins to Aara. "Ethol na mar, Nelin," I told her. I kissed my daughter's forehead. "Never forget that you are my daughter."

Aara shook her head. "Never."

Legolas just looked sadly at me. 'Namaarie,' I heard him say. I broke down. He had not sent a message like that since the day the Fellowship had left Lórien – my last day as a human. 'I swear by Earendil that we shall meet again.' His silent farewell pushed me to weep.

Aara turned from the bridge, Nelin following sadly after her. Legolas gathered me into one last embrace. "By Earendil," he whispered in my ear.

"By Earendil," I repeated.

And then he was gone. Emeriel, Colindor, and I crossed the bridge.

…

On the morning of September 22nd, year 61 of the Fourth Age, I stood before the green door of Bag End. Emeriel and Colindor waited on the road. As I knocked softly on the door, I heard the light patter of hobbit feet. A beautiful auburn-haired hobbit opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

I put a hand to my chest and bowed. "I am Raélowen Mirimë, Lady of the Elves of Ithilien. I come to speak with Samwise."

The hobbit lass smiled. "Welcome. I am Ruby, daughter of Samwise. Please, come in."

I followed her into the hobbit hole. It felt of love but also of sorrow. As Ruby led me into the cozy living room, I saw portraits of Frodo Baggins and one who I could only imagine as Bilbo Baggins on the mantle. This had been the Ringbearers' house.

Samwise Gamgee walked slowly into the room. He was an old hobbit now, small and stooped by the great years upon him. But his eyes still carried that look of love that I had seen in them years before in the Court of the Fountain. "Hello again, my Lady," he greeted me.

"I am honored that you remember me."

Sam laughed weakly. "A hobbit's mind is never dulled. I had a dream. The Lady of the Golden Wood told me that you would come."

Ruby looked from Sam to me and back again. "Papa?" she asked. "What's going on?"

Sam sighed. "Ruby, my beautiful youngest daughter. There's something I have to tell you." He led Ruby to a chair. "Do you remember the story of the last time I saw Mr. Frodo?"

"Yes, of course. You traveled with him past the Tower Hills and watched him sail into the West."

"Yes. The Elves granted him passage because he was a Ringbearer." Sam sighed. He motioned to me. "This is Lady Raélowen. She has come to bring me on Mr. Frodo's path." He took his daughter's hands in his own. "You are a beautiful lass and you are strong. I must leave you for the Sea."

Tears gathered in Ruby's eyes. She threw her arms around her father. "Oh Papa, I'll miss you!" she cried into his shoulder. "Why do you have to go?"

Sam didn't answer. When Ruby finally let go, he simply retrieved a walking stick, a pack, and a cloak that I recognized as Lórien-made. To me, he said, "I'm ready." He kissed his daughter's red curls and simply said, "Goodbye."

She did not protest. Sam did not look back on Bag End, only pausing a moment when we reached the end of the Shire. It lay green and lush behind us. I could see in Sam's eyes that he would miss it terribly.

I dared for a moment to let my mind wander. I wondered what had become of Merry. My heart ached that I had not been able to see Pippin one last time to say goodbye.

At the Tower Hills, Sam asked to make one stop. He led me to a small hobbit hole and gently wrapped on the large blue door.

A golden-haired hobbit answered. "Papa!" she cried in surprise and threw her arms gently around him. "What are you doing here?"

Tears shone in Sam's eyes. "I've come to say goodbye, Elanor. I'm sailing over the Sea like Mr. Frodo did."

Elanor was shocked by his news, but her eyes grew wider when Sam pulled out a large book bound in red leather from his pack.

She gasped. "Frodo's Red Book!"

Sam placed it lovingly in her hands. "This contains Mr. Bilbo's tale of the dragon and Mr. Frodo's tale of the Ring. Keep it safe. Pass it down to your children."

Elanor nodded. "I will," she said tearfully.

"You belong in the Shire," Sam told his daughter. "I no longer do."

I turned away as Sam said a final goodbye. I missed Aara already. I knew I'd never see her again.

Sam must have known the same thing. But soon Elanor was gone and we passed the Tower Hills to the final stage of the journey.

…

Sam walked slowly down onto the dock. Círdan the Shipwright stood at the end beside a fine vessel. It was a craft of beauty and grace, worthy of a journey to Valinor. The old hobbit stood gazing at the ship for a moment. "I guess this is it," he said softly.

I laid a hand on his shoulder. "You were meant to take this journey, Master Gamgee. Just as we were."

He turned to smile at me. "I know. I'm still not too keen on boats, though."

I laughed. "Somehow I feel this one will be more to your liking."

"Rae, are you coming?"

I looked up to see Emeriel and Colindor already aboard the ship. Nodding, I held out a hand. "Ready?" I asked Sam. He took a deep breath and together we boarded the ship.

As we pulled away from Middle Earth, I turned to look at the land I knew as home. A shimmering figure stood on the land past the dock. At first her long dark blonde hair made me think of Aara, but the woman seemed to fade a little. I remembered my dreams while traveling through Rohan so many years ago. "Goodbye Mama," I whispered. "Take care of my daughter for me."

The woman smiled just a little, then faded away. I brushed a tear from my eye. Sam came to my side. "Are you okay, my Lady?"

I smiled before answering. "Yes Sam." And I was. I knew everyone I loved would be happy and safe and that someday my love would be with me forever. "I'm okay."

Colindor and Emeriel came up behind me. I smiled and turned to face the sun setting over the Sea.

…

Namaarie – Farewell (Quenya)

Meldanya – My beloved (Quenya)

Ethol na mar, Nelin – Return home, Nelin (Sindarin)


	22. A Silver Glass Tomorrow

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is the last chapter! Yay! Raélowen's trilogy is complete. Thanks to all who so patiently awaited my exceedingly late updates and thanks to all who reviewed! And thanks to Lauren, who I think beta'd this story and thanks to her if she didn't, cuz she betas all of my other stories anyway, lol. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own Tolkien's characters.

…

The Undying Lands were a world of waking dreams. Green lands rolled into golden horizons, while glass waves of silver and blue broke upon white sands. Sapphire skies of the day faded into the velvet black of night.

Upon a hill sat a pearl tomb where the hobbit Bilbo Baggins, the first Ringbearer, had been laid to eternal rest. The second and younger, Frodo of the Nine Fingers, still walked among the Eldar, now reunited with his faithful friend Sam.

Haldir again walked among his kindred. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn welcomed me into the Blessed Realm as one of their own, although finally had they been reunited with Celebrían their daughter.

But years passed. Time was meaningless, simply fading as light does with the coming of night, yet I felt its pull. The time came for Frodo Baggins to be laid to rest on the glittering hill next to his beloved Bilbo. Sam followed closely after and so the last of the Ringbearers faded even from the Realm of the Eldar.

With the coming of night, I took to wandering the white shores, lulled by the sound of the Sea. Many times would I wake with the rising of the sun over the water, unaware of having fallen asleep.

So it was when I awoke to see Emeriel and my Lady standing upon the sand. Emeriel's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. I followed her gaze to a gray ship docked – the last to arrive in Valinor. Her craftsmanship was not that of Círdan the Shipwright, for he had joined us in the Blessed Realm when the last ship arrived from the Grey Havens many years ago.

Calíme walked across the sand. She set an elfling down on the shore and Melion toddled happily into his mother's waiting arms. The child wrapped his arms around Emeriel's neck as she lifted him high in the morning air, tears of joy adorning her cheeks.

My heart was glad to see my friend reunited with her child. Emeriel was glowing and Melion, even as an elfling, was overjoyed to be reunited with his mother.

Galadriel's eyes were soft and happy as she gazed across the sand. I heard a gruff mumbling and saw the lock-bearer, Gimli Elf-friend as he was known, shuffling nervously across the beach. He stared at the ground and Galadriel placed a hand on his cheek. "Welcome," she said with an enchanting smile.

And then I realized. I stood up and looked at last to the ship. He walked down the ramp and onto the sand. Early morning's light shone off of his golden hair as he walked toward me. Tears fell from my eyes to the ground.

I saw that there was pain in his eyes and I knew that people we loved were gone. I longed to ask of Éowyn and Aragorn and our daughter and her family.

At last he stood before me. We did not speak; there would be time enough later. He put a hand to his chest and bowed in greeting. Putting a hand to his cheek, I kissed him softly. I knew I would finally be at peace.

Lady Galadriel led Gimli, Emeriel followed with Melion in her arms and Calíme at her side, and Legolas and I walked arm in arm, together once more. As the sun rose over Valinor, we left the beach and vanished into the West.


End file.
